Innocent Betrayal
by DHeiress88
Summary: When Allen started showing signs of transforming into a Noah, Komui developed an antidote to prevent him from turning into an enemy. But Allen disappeared then reappeared months later but...Is the Order ready for the consequences of their actions?
1. Irreversible Pain

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Summary: When Allen started showing signs of transforming into a Noah, Komui developed an antidote to prevent him from turning into an enemy. But are they ready for the consequences of their actions?

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T…for now…Bwahahahaha! It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: I would not be writing here if I'm the own who own –Man!

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!"

Another scream, another sign of torment the newly appointed General was left alone to deal with.

Lenalee put her hands over her ears, trembling as she tried to shut the pain-filled cries of her friend out her head. Apparently, her efforts were futile since the wails of agony still reached her. She felt water coming out of her eyes, tears shed for the sake of an exorcist by the name of Allen Walker.

She sobbed curling up in a ball as she asked herself for the thousandth time.

_Why?_

It was almost perfect. Almost. After the speculated death or disappearance of General Cross, the Central had no choice but to give Allen the position of a General. And along with that they reluctantly erased doubts of the snow-haired teen being a traitor. For they have no choice but to enlist Allen's help on their, as they called, 'Sacred' War now that another General disappeared.

The whole Order celebrated (well, at least those who know and was close to Allen), all problems at hand temporarily forgotten. Of course, there were still some bitterness floating around for deaths of comrades, disappearances of Generals and so on but things became calm.

Looking back now, it was _too_ calm.

Like the calmness before the impending storm, the eye of the hurricane and all those things that refer to the short-lived happiness before the long-term sadness.

Even so, they turned a blind eye on that fact because they were desperate to have peace.

The storm started to pick up its pace when Lavi and Kanda returned from their mission, carrying an unconscious General Walker. Naturally, they didn't mind it that much since according to Kanda and Lavi, Allen seemed to be tired because of the bumpy train ride and Akuma fighting.

And so, except for the Head Nurse which was fretting about the unusually high fever Allen had, nobody find it strange to find Allen Walker in the infirmary especially when he seem to be a regular visitor of it since he first joined the Order.

And then, the first cross of the stigmata appeared.

"Just let us see him!"

Lenalee was snapped away from her thoughts at the sound of Lavi yelling at Howard Link, the self-proclaimed guard of Allen.

"No. This is one of The Central's instructions. No one is to enter this room until it is confirmed that Allen Walker is not a threat to the order."

The cold voice of Link was heard, it held no emotion but was as loud as Lavi's yell earlier.

Lenalee looked up from her fetus-like position then peeked out her room, and then she dashed towards Allen's room.

"How can we determine if he's a threat or not if we don't see him?"

Nearing the young General's room, Lenalee heard the unmistakable sound of Kanda's voice. It was calm but was heavily laced with sarcasm and threat. However, it did not faze their opponent.

"That decision will be on The Central's hands. You have no right to say if he's a threat or not."

Kanda, Lavi and Link finally were exposed to Lenalee's line of vision. And it seems that so did theirs accommodate her presence.

"Lenalee…" Lavi said softly, somehow surprised.

Kanda put a hand on Lavi's shoulder, sighing as he did so. "Let's go, Baka Usagi. Arguing with this man is pointless and lame."

Lavi glared darkly at Link before nodding then dragging himself and Lenalee towards Komui's office, with Kanda trailing silently behind.

Lenalee stared tearfully at Lavi, knowing that he and Kanda, or maybe only Lavi, knew something about this whole 'stigmata' affair.

"Lavi…w-what's a stigmata doing on Allen's forehead? He's an exorcist, right? They shouldn't be there."

The Bookman apprentice gazed thoughtfully at her but then shook his head.

_Not now. Not without Allen's permission._

* * *

Komui eyed the vial in his hands. The clear plasma-like liquid inside looked harmless but the bespectacled man knew that if his calculations were wrong, it's most likely that Allen Walker would die in his hands.

But if Komui wouldn't try it, Allen Walker's transformation would probably be complete in a few days. And then he would be killed.

_To try or not to try?_

"Shichou, are you sure this is gonna work?" Reever scratched his head, he helped the supervisor the whole time the man was experimenting. To make things short, he's also one of the makers of this 'antidote' but even so, he feels that there is something bad that is going to happen soon.

Komui took a deep breath, a serious expression hung on his face.

_We must do what we can._

Turning to look at his subordinates and Bak, who lend a hand, he put on a goofy face masking the doubts he also had.

"How will we know if we don't try?"

* * *

Kanda Yu stomped towards what he called _'moyashi'_s room, cursing the said teen with all the profanities his native language could offer; which, by the way, was many.

"Kuso moyashi…making me worry like this…" the Asian muttered under his breath, cautious not to let anyone hear him say the last part.

He heard that Komui developed an antidote of sort to combat the Noah inside Allen. And surprisingly enough, The Central and The Vatican allowed him to 'exorcise' the bean sprout. And that brings us back to an angry, stomping Kanda because he was the only one that didn't know about this progress.

_And _they easily agreed finally to open the doors to moyashi's room. So much for the ruckus he and Lavi made earlier this morning.

He finally reached the exorcist-turning-Noah's room, not surprised to see the door open, with what seem the whole science division outside the room and Komui, Lenalee and the Baka Usagi inside. Kanda tried to glare at Komui, which was now transferring some liquid from a vial into syringe. However it went unnoticed.

The samurai entered the moyashi's room, looking at the white-haired General. Allen was sobbing silently inside Lavi's arms, his body rocking back and forth in pain. Kanda stole a glance at the General's forehead, learning that there were three crosses now.

Hatred and pity mixed with protectiveness and jealousy swelled in the Japanese's chest. Hate for the Noah that was currently torturing the subject of his one-sided affection. Pity and protectiveness for the crying General and Jealousy for it was the Bookman apprentice that was comforting Allen and not him.

Kanda felt his face's features change but he quickly schooled it back into its stoic mode. Komui finally noticed the new addition in the room and smiled, "Yo, Kanda-kun!"

"Pl-lea... se…"

The attention given on Kanda a few seconds ago was diverted back to the wrecked General in Lavi's arms.

Allen gripped the front of the Bookman apprentice tighter, whilst the arms around the General stiffened in a protective manner, and sobbed to no one specifically, "Please…take it away…Take the pain away…It hurts so much!"

Another cry; Kanda could hear the muffled sobs and full of pity cries of the remaining science division outside while he could feel his heart clench at the picture Allen and Lavi made.

Kanda shook his head, clearing away any thoughts that could make him attack the red-hair exorcist.

_Not now. This is not the time for self-pitied thoughts._

"Are ya sure this is gonna work?"

The samurai retreated to reality once hearing Lavi asked Komui doubtfully. Kanda then proceeded in leaning on the wall and watching this whole affair…calmly.

The sister-complex-inflicted man didn't answer, instead Komui walked towards Allen and murmured something in the General's ear.

"Really?"

The white-haired exorcist asked hopefully, like a child being promised of something very great. Komui nodded and smiled, then he promptly asked Allen to present his arm. Allen, still in Lavi's arms, let Komui dabbed some alcohol on his arm and look for the vein where the syringe will be inserted.

Then Komui injected the antidote that would either save or kill Allen Walker.

* * *

Tyki Mikk paced inside his room in their recently built ark. A disturbing fact bugging his mind.

"Sennenko will kill me."

The Earl had been restless after Lulubell failed to abduct both the egg and Allen Walker. The fat Noah was of course ballistic when he heard that the Black Order was nearly destroyed by the Level 4 Akuma but it seems that Allen Walker kept invading the Millennium Earl's head.

He gave Tyki a black serum and ordered the Noah of Pleasure to find the newly appointed General then inject the liquid into Allen's body in whatever way he want.

Tyki was successful into doing that of course (The Noah was really surprise on how his mission went smoothly, all he had to do was offer the white-haired teen some food and then he found himself injecting the serum into Allen's unsuspecting body…)

However, he went back quickly when he heard the General's friends approaching the compartment where they left Allen unguarded.

When he got back, he pestered the Earl with questions about his mission. And what the Earl told him got him shocked, overjoyed, anxious and impatient, yeah all of that just because of five words.

"Allen Walker is a Noah."

It seems that Allen stabbed his self with his own sword of exorcism, unleashing the Noah within him just like what happened with Tyki. The serum given to Allen was just meant to speed up the process the general was hindering.

After a short time, Tyki and all other Noah could feel it. The forced awakening of their fellow Noah; it was hard to resist the temptation of going to Allen's side and soothe him. It was as if the Noah inside them begs them to help their newest family member out of his misery.

But then a few minutes ago, it abruptly stopped.

Tyki completed another circuit around his room while taking another drag of the cigarette between his lips. He was just about to walk another loop when Road's voice stopped him. He had completely forgotten the existence of the girl when he felt the transitioning stop.

"Tyki, calm down, will you? You're making me dizzy."

Tyki snapped his gaze towards the relaxed girl and asked sarcastically, "How can I be calm Road? I don't know how they've done it, but it is obvious that they managed to prevent the boy from converting."

Road chuckled, "Silly, Tyki. You're naïve as Allen at times. Did you really think some mere humans can stop a Noah from awakening?"

The girl's expression became dark, betraying her true age that her body hides. Road put a hand on her chest then looked at Tyki.

"Can't you feel it, Tyki? The Noah inside us isn't crying. Allen's Noah didn't die. They just simply delayed the inevitable. Didn't you learn from your own experiences, Tyki?"

Road paused letting Tyki think it all over again. The Portuguese's face lit up as he identified what experiences Road was referring.

"Tyki, I think you better change, Sennenko will probably have another assignment for you."

* * *

Lavi stared at Allen's sleeping form, smiling as he brushed a white lock away from his lover's peaceful face. He stroked Allen's hair with an emotion strictly forbidden by Bookman. Love.

The red hair sat there, beside Allen's bed. Komui and the others were whisked away by Link earlier, however Lavi didn't bulge from his seat. Ignoring Link's hysterics, Lavi stayed still beside the limp body of Allen. Finally knowing that this is one fight he wouldn't win, the blonde let the red hair stay.

The stubbornness Bookman Junior displayed was because Lavi was, for lack of words, 'Allen-deprived', being that the young General was locked in his room when the first cross appeared and no one was allowed to enter.

The eye-patched teen ran a hand along Allen's 'cross-free' forehead, remembering how Komui looked like when the crosses on Allen's forehead disappeared. Lavi held Allen's hand, bringing it up to his face to cup his cheek, closing his eye for the contact. However, his eye snapped open, perturbed by the fact that Allen's temperature was lower than it was earlier.

Lavi's eye widened as he felt Allen's temperature lowering by the minute. He quickly ran outside, looking for Komui, for someone who can help Allen. In his panic, Lavi didn't notice the dark figure bending down to Allen, patting the boy's forehead as it notice the lack of crosses on it.

"Geez, they really managed to delay your transformation, didn't they, shounen?"

* * *

And so when Lavi came back to Allen's room with Komui and Bak, all they found was an empty, wrinkled bed; its owner nowhere to be found.

I know I skipped explaining some things but they would be explained in the next chappy. Oh and yes, Lavi and Allen were together in this story. _WERE._

Don't worry Poker Pair fans, this is not a Laven fic! I just wanted to add some drama.

Just ask if there's anything else that confused you in this fic, 'kay?

Oh and reviews are welcomed with a marching band then a pat on the back, a hug and a kiss from Tyki. So how about reviewing?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Lost Mitarashi Dangos

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Previously: Allen started showing signs of transforming into a Noah, Komui injected a serum into him to prevent it. But after that, the white-haired teen's temperature began lowering dangerously. As Lavi panicked and left Allen alone, a dark shadow arrived.

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T…for now…Bwahahahaha! It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: I would not be writing here if I were the one who own –Man!

Before I begin, I want to thank:

xTinXion7

Chu545

Garden-of-Sinners

UNKNOW

Mito14

spiel

Jessi . Pon0x0

avalongrand

HinLove

Your reviews are the reason this chappy is posted! :)

* * *

"Aiiieee! Allen is so cute when he's sleeping~!"

"Do you think he will pay for Cross' debts now that he's one of us?"

"But Cross is already dead isn't he?"

"Dero, that man is maybe dead but his debts are not!"

"You're right. How about blackmailing him to pay the debts?"

"David! Jasdero! I will not let you use _my_ Allen for your corrupted aims!"

Tyki sighed for the hundredth time, he massaged his temples as he looked at the three younger Noahs who were swarming around _his_ shounen like moths around fire. He had tried to shoo Road and Jasdevi (who miraculously recovered from the injuries they acquired fighting that vampire-like man) away from the sleeping Allen Walker, but to no avail. The three acted like poor little kids that were just given a shiny new toy in Christmas.

Yeah, Allen is the shiny new toy.

Finally, Tyki heard the voice that he was waiting to hear this whole night (though he didn't know that he would ever feel this way) since he came back with Allen.

"You did a good job on bringing Allen Walker, Tyki-pon~!"

At the sound of The Millennium Earl's voice, the attention Road and Jasdevi were giving Allen flocked to The Earl.

"Sennenko~! Can Allen sleep in my room?" Road squealed as she wrapped her lithe arms around the patriarch's neck.

"Sennenko! How about making him pay for Cross debts?" the twins chorused as they gathered around the First Child and the Patriarch.

The corpulent man chuckled as he answered, "No Road, your father would be furious if I let you sleep with Allen and twins, also a No we can't exhaust our newest member now, don't we?"

The statement was said with The Earl's omnipresent grin but Tyki had caught the very slight change of tone and the very, very tiny reduction of the Earl's grin when he said 'newest member'.

_Oh, so he's really bothered by The Fourteenth._

* * *

"So you're saying that General Walker just vanished like a bubble? Excuse my language, Supervisor Komui, but are you fucking kidding me?"

Leverrier couldn't help but to take a _very_ deep breath at the end of his statement as if he was controlling himself not to strangle the Chinese man in front of him. And based on the situation, maybe he's really debating whether to kill Komui or not.

Komui for once looked very serious. The Chinese also took a deep breath then said, "We think that Allen Walker has been kidnapped by the Noahs."

Leverrier let out a sound that was between a bark and a snort then replied tersely, "Kidnapped? Didn't the boy just made a u-turn towards The Earl?"

Komui sat up from his seat looking angry, "Are you implying that Allen, I mean, General Walker has betrayed us?"

The Inspector leaned back on his chair, looking too calm for Komui, "I'm not saying he'd betrayed us, I mean we really don't know where the boy has pledged his alliance now, don't we? Who knows, maybe from the very beginning, Cross and he were on The Earl's side."

Komui looked very indignant at the statement but before he could reply, Lenalee burst inside the office with Johnny behind.

"NII-SAN!"

Komui swear that his ears had just bled by the volume Lenalee's voice opted to act. But, oh what the fudge, he'll bleed anything as long as it's for Lenalee.

"Yes, my darling Lenalee?"

"Is it true? Is Allen really missing?"

The accommodator of the Dark Boots dashed towards his brother's desk, if she had not noticed Leverrier or had indeed noticed but was just simply too worried too care would remain as a mystery forever.

The shorthaired girl clutched at her brother's sleeve, wanting the older one to smile and say that it's wrong. But the unusual frown that adorned Komui's face had talked otherwise.

Leverrier sighed as he stood up from his seat, knowing that the arrival of Lenalee had signal the end of their conversation. He silently exited the room, ignoring quite successfully the scathing glares directed to him by Johnny.

* * *

"ALLEN! YOU GO BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, JERYY HAD COOKED A FEAST FOR YOUR RECOVERY!"

Chaoji sighed as he heard that unmistakable sound…again. Marie adjusted his earphone(?) and sighed. "His voice is deafening."

Miranda weakly chuckled as she sweat dropped. "Shouldn't we help him find Allen?"

Chaoji looked at the brunette as if she was crazy then shook his head.

"And how can we actually find Walker-san by treating him like a dog that would come back obediently when called?"

The trio in the lowest floor of the New HQ sighed simultaneously as another howl of food was made by a certain red hair on the roof.

When in a desperate situation, human tend to resort to desperate measures. And desperate measures always result to a violent consequence. And any violence only means sorrow while sorrow only means making of more Akuma.

Lavi had seen this chain of events so often that he truly believes it. Its also one of the reasons why a Bookman needs no emotion because emotional impulses could get you in a desperate situations in a blink of an eye.

As he reflected upon this fact, Lavi knew that he'd failed Gramps' expectations (if the old Panda had any…).

But when in a desperate situation, human also tend not to care about facts that are very important to them when they're not in a desperate situation (get it?).

And even with the no emotion crap he'd grown up with, Lavi is still a human. So, it's only natural to see Lavi in New Order's roof shouting desperately at the top of his voice when his beloved Allen had gone missing.

"ROAST BEEF, SHAWARMA, CHOCOLATE PUDDING, VANILLA ICE CREAM, TEMPURA, SPAGHETTI AND YOUR FAVORITE MITARASHI DANGOS! JERYY COOKED ALL OF THEM FOR YOU ALLEN! SO COME BACK THIS VERY INSTANT, MOYASHI-CHAN!"

Lavi panted as he finished another holler for Allen. He took a deep breath and then started to yell again, "MASHED POTATOES, SWEET AND SOUR MEATBALLS, KIMCHI, PAN—OUCH!"

The red hair's shout was cut in the middle by a pair of hands hitting his head simultaneously. He cradled his beaten head and looked up to glare at his attacker, only to be surprise to see Bookman looking at him lethally.

The apprentice held the surprise look for a second but quickly schooled it back into an 'unsurprised' look. Both predecessor and successor knew why the old man hit Lavi.

"How did you know I am here?" Lavi asked, averting his eyes towards the approaching dawn.

"Everyone inside this building knows that you're here thanks to all that hollering you've made."

"…"

"Get a grip on yourself, Lavi." the calm but threatening voice said.

The red hair stayed silent, knowing the lecture that would soon come. He'd already memorized it thanks to all the repeating Bookman do every time he sees Lavi and Allen together.

"You're a Bookman Apprentice, if you really want to be a Bookman forget all the emotions you're feeling for Allen. You are not meant to be together. You are both guys, and binding together two people who each have a cock is not allowed by the church."

"…"

"And even if it is allowed, you're still going to be a Bookman apprentice while Allen will still be 'The Destroyer of Time', if you want to succeed both of you need no emotions."

"…"

"May this occurrence teach you that. You are NOT meant to be together."

With that, Bookman left the roof and a sullen Lavi.

Lavi was already accustomed to the preaching, but even so, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth and a hole in his heart.

Because Lavi know that even if he ignored this preach a million times, it is still the truth.

And Bookman had made it clear that he would not stop saying the truth until Lavi gave up on Allen.

Which won't happen.

* * *

"His temperature is still lowering."

Lulubell held Allen's hand, her eyebrows furrowed. She turned to the Millennium Earl and Tyki, then asked "What will we do, Master?"

The Earl rubbed his chin for a moment, "We've already injected a great amount of speeding agent into him. The crosses have appeared but…no…no we can't do that…tsk, tsk…"

Tyki looked at the highest Noah then cocked an eyebrow as The Earl talked to himself, lost into a world of pros and cons of whatever he's planning to do to Allen.

The Portuguese stole another look to the Brit in the bed. A flash of concern appearing in his face for a moment, Tyki sighed as he repeated Lulubell's question, "What will we do, Sennenko? If we leave him like this, it's most likely he will die."

The Earl stopped muttering to himself and looked at Tyki.

"He will die…?"

Tyki nodded dumbly, what's up with that question? The Third Child felt a chill ran down his spine as The Earl's wide grin become wider.

"Why didn't I have think of it before? Tyki you have given me a great idea!"

The chill Tyki felt earlier had frozen the Portuguese's whole body. He feels some trouble brewing…

* * *

"Oi, Baka Usagi."

Lavi's head leveled up at the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching him. The red hair's emerald eye followed the source of the voice and found the one and only Yuu Kanda looking at him exasperatedly.

"Giving up already?" The Japanese man asked sarcastically.

The Bookman Apprentice chuckled feebly, he gazed at Kanda.

"I can't think of any more food. But it seems Allen wants more food than I already mentioned."

Kanda sighed, "Komui wants you to go down. There's a mission for us."

Lavi looked at the Japanese with disbelief evident on his face. "Are you for real? I mean, Allen had just gone missing but we're not gonna do anything?" He exclaimed, standing up from his crouched position on the roof.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, he smells a tantrum on the way. He took a deep breath then tried to voice his thoughts wisely, he's not really in the mood to fight Lavi on top of the roof with _his_ moyashi missing.

"Komui said that's since it's the moyashi we're talking about, everything will go okay after some time. He's going to do something about it but he said that we still need to go to missions even if Allen's not here."

Lavi felt his hands forming into fists, he wanted to punch Kanda, no, he wanted to punch anybody to let this irksome feeling swelling in his chest out. But instead, he bit his lower lip, drawing some blood in the process.

Kanda looked at the idiot rabbit in front of him. He almost pitied the red hair. Almost. The Japanese turned around and started to make his way down the roof. He didn't turn back when he addressed Lavi.

"Let's go."

Kanda hated Lavi for having Allen, but he's not the kind of guy that wished bad things for his enemies. And he knew what the rabbit was feeling but the red hair was acting so selfish as if he's the only one close to the bean sprout. The thought almost made Kanda hit Lavi, but the Japanese controlled himself.

_It's not like you're the only whose worried about him._

Lavi started to follow Kanda but a feeling stopped him in his tracks. It was as if someone plunged a knife in his heart. The bookman apprentice looked at the morning sun, a forbidding red orb in the almost-still dark sky.

Only one face flashed in his mind.

_Allen..._

* * *

Oh my God! o_O What will the Earl do to Allen?

Honestly, even I don't know. There's only one way to save Allen from The Earl's clutches!

You + Reviewing = Alive Noah Allen

You + Not Reviewing = A Romeo & Juliet turn, Tyki and Allen dies!

I really recommend reviewing, my hands have their own life when I'm writing fanfics. And their mood depends on the numbers of reviews I get.

Nothing much in this chappy, but I promise that the next one will have more action! I just wanted to write some Lavi and Kanda before I focus on Tyki.

**Review**!


	3. New Life

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Previously: As Allen disappeared, Lavi and the others continue to fall into an endless void of desperation. The Noahs celebrated as they managed to get another member but The Earl has planned something for Allen. Would it be good or bad?

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T…for now…Bwahahahaha! It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: I would not be writing here if I were the one who own –Man!

Before I begin, I want to thank:

Jessi . Pon0x0

usuilove21

xTinXion07

signrain

HinLove

Garden-of-Sinners

avalongrand

Firehedgehog

lilac gurl

mito14

Jenaminya

sayomi-walker

meamz

darkwing21

Inuyoshie

Kithren

catwwomen47

Subaru1999

Your reviews helped me urge my hands to write another chappy! Tnx! XD

* * *

"_Set yourself free...from all those painful memories…"_

Silver eyes fluttered open, its owner opening his mouth but no sound came out. His eyes slowly adapt to the new environment. All he remembered was darkness and pain…as if his head was cracking up. And then he remembered a white cape enveloping him, comforting him from his pain.

And a song…a lullaby and then a voice saying…

"Awake?"

He turned his heavy eyes up, finding his self nose-to-nose with an odd-looking plump man. He strained his eyes and saw several people behind the man. He tried to stand up only to find that he couldn't, bloody hell he could not even _sit_!

"Wh-what happened to me?" He asked shakily, suddenly realizing a horrendous fact.

"You died."

He looked at the fat man, looking for any signs of mockery. Except for the wide grin, which seemed permanent, he found none.

"I-I…d-died?"

"Yes."

"How come? I'm s-still here?"

"You've been reborn…as a Noah."

He gulped, only to find his throat dry. He turned once again to the man in front of him and asked the thing that was bothering him. A rather disturbing fact…

"Who…w-who am I?"

He doesn't know who he is…

"You're Allen Walker."

"Who are _you_?_"_

Nor these people around him…

The man held out his hand as the boy once again tried to stand up. Looking at the hand, the boy took it gingerly.

"Your family."

At the exact moment their hands made contact, General Allen Walker had innocently betrayed The Dark Order…

* * *

_Six months later…_

White hair danced with the wind as silvery-blue eyes watched a sliver of red light turn into a soft glare of yellow.

Sunrise, sixteen-year-old Allen Walker watched the beautiful sight with a smile on his lips. He leaned against the rails behind him, a devious smirk suddenly smearing his innocent features.

_If __**they**__ knew that I'm standing outside the rails…they'll probably go berserk…_

The boy looked down; he was on the rooftop of one of Sheryl Kamelot's mansions. _And_ he was standing _beyond_ the safety rails; outside the protection of the metal bars, just one weak shove would topple the white-haired teen down, down, down and down again into Sheryl's spotless garden.

Allen smiled as a butterfly fluttered near him. The insect was an ordinary black-and-red 'mariposa', not one of the striped cannibal golems The Earl gave to Tyki. It circled the teen for a while, as if challenging him to fly.

Allen held up his hand, tilting his index finger so that the little creature could perch on him. The teen beamed when the butterfly agreed to his silent request and rest on Allen's finger.

"You're not afraid of me like those half-assed humans, aren't you?"

He whispered into the insect; which in return stayed silent, weaving its beautiful wings up and down slowly. But as suddenly as it came, the winged insect left its newly found perching place.

Allen watched silently as the butterfly fluttered away, leaving the boy all alone again.

_Well, at least it stayed with me for a while._ _Unlike those white-coated people_…_They ran away once they saw my stigmata_...

When the creature was no longer to be seen, Allen stretched his arms that had suddenly felt tired. He arched his back as he flexed his sleeping muscles, only to squeal when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him back into the safety of the railings.

"_Shounen_…"

Allen's captor purred into the boy's neck, making an involuntary shiver run through the teen's body. The said shounen no longer needed to turn to know who his invader was; Allen already memorized that voice long ago. And even if his harasser didn't talk, the smell of tobacco was already a dead tip-off.

"Tyki…"

Allen said breathlessly as the Portuguese nuzzled against the younger's neck. The white-haired teen frowned, really, just because he admitted once that he find Tyki attractive doesn't mean that The Third Child could snuggle against him as if they were lovers or something.

Squirming against The Pleasure's clutch, the white-haired boy hissed, "Tyki…Can you please stop harassing me?"

Tyki only chuckled against Allen's neck and started to move his hands around the boy's body. Allen's eyes widened as he felt the Pleasure's hand nearing his crotch. "INNOCENCE, HADZUDOU!"

The third child pulled away before the attack could hit him, his muffled giggles became full-blown mocking laughter. Tyki bit his lips to try to stop his laughter, but seeing his shounen pout like a kid only managed to fuel his laughter.

Once he regained his composure, Tyki motioned for Allen to follow him.

"Come on, its time for your medicine."

* * *

Komui looked at report in his hands.

The supervisor was lost for words; he did not know what to do. The Finders did find a rather important being. However, if The Central knew about this…

After an inner debate, Komui decided.

The Chinese man stood up, hurrying towards an unknown destination.

_For months__…For months, we have searched and then given up … What is he planning to do with that boy?_

He needed to hurry up, hurry before the Central hears this news and decides to take a somewhat drastic action. He needed to make sure that they find and reclaim him…

Finally arriving in his destination, Komui threw the door open and bellowed.

"LAVI! KANDA! YOU HAVE A MISSION!"

* * *

Malcolm C. Leverrier stroked his chin as he looked at his loyal assistant, Howard Link.

"So they found him?"

"The Finders were not sure. His complexion was those of a Noah's and his eyes were gold, the stigmata were also present. But before they ran away, the Finders were positive that they saw silver hair and a deformed hand with a cross."

Leverrier grinned, "Inspector Link, once again I'll leave him under your care. Surely, we do not want such a strong power falling into the enemies' hands. "

The said braided man nodded, knowing what his superior meant by that.

"Understood."

* * *

Allen winced as once again, black liquid was injected into his left arm. He pouted at the Earl.

"Do I really have to take this medication, Hakushaku? It hurts…" Allen whined. The said man (if he is…) clucked his tongue.

"Now, now, don't be a bad boy. You know you need this medicine. As I already told you, Innocence and Noah does not go well together. So if you want your innocence to stay under control, you need to take this."

Allen pouted because The Earl had left no room for argument. He looked at Tyki, only to blush when he found the said man looking at him rather intensely. The Pleasure was leaning on the doorway, blocking Jasdevi and Road's attempts on entering.

"Allen~! Let's play~!"

"Oi, Deshi! Come out, already!"

"Oi, Tyki, stop blocking the door and let us in already!"

Allen sighed as the three (...or could they be considered only two?) outside the door tried to push past The Third Child. However, said Tyki did not even bulge from the doorframe and continue looking at Allen as if there were no Noahs demanding him to move.

The Earl chuckled and patted Allen's left arm, "Well, they seem to like you very much, don't they?"

The said boy sighed again, "_Too_ much."

David's voice rang again, "Tyki, move! We have to get Allen to the club! He's a master at poker and it helps us pay for the debts!"

Suddenly, Sheryl's voice chimed in after they heard a rather loud 'THONK' (he probably hit the twins in the head…).

"You two will do no such thing! Didn't you learn from last week?"

Allen looked heavenwards…wherever that is…and smiled sheepishly. Ahhh…last week…that was fun…but he and the twins were badly beaten from the things they did last week…

* * *

Said Last Week…

"_Oi, Deshi!"_

_Allen looked up to see David and Jasdero's 'make-upped' faces. For some reason, the twins kept calling him 'Apprentice' ever since…well ever since he could remember. They were even scolded by The Earl but the funky twins didn't stop calling him that._

_The boy didn't really like David and Jasdero very much. They were always teasing him and laughing at everything he does. However, for formalities sake, he answered lazily._

"_What is it, futagomono?"_

_David grinned as both he and Jasdero knelt beside Allen, "You always watch Tyki play poker, right?"_

"_So?"_

"_Then, you know how to cheat?"_

"_Yup, actually I'm a better cheater than Tyki. Dunno why though."_

_The twins grinned once again._

"_Then, let's go outside the Ark! We know a club where there are many people who play poker!"_

_Allen didn't trust the twins from the moment he laid eyes on them. But the chance to get outside the Ark, where he'd been holed up ever since he awaken, and play poker with people other than Tyki and Road had been too tempting._

_Therefore, what he'd do? He complied with the twins and opened up a gate towards the pub Jasdevi was ranting about…_

* * *

Allen looked at the door, which Tyki abandoned so that he could sit beside Allen, and watched as Sheryl lectured the twins.

Well, even if he said that he and the twins were badly beaten; he got away with only a thwack from Lero. While the twins were dragged off by The Earl to wherever and was not seen since then.

Now that he recalled it, this was the first time he saw the twins since last week. Wait, maybe now that they have healed from whatever The Earl had inflicted them…maybe…they could go to that club again…

Before he could rescue the twins from Sheryl's colorful sermon, Tyki grabbed Allen's wrist. "Don't even think about it."

Allen sighed, Tyki could be a killjoy sometimes…

"Allen~!"

Road pounced on the white haired and squealed, "Let's play, please~!" The cursed teen exhaled noisily and nodded in agreement, as if he has any choice...

Tyki watched as Road hauled Allen into wherever it is she wants to play; only when the two disappeared did the Pleasure turned to the Earl.

"Sennenko, that drug…is not really for shounen's innocence, right?"

"What are you saying, Tyki-pon? Of course, it's for his innocence…"

The reincarnation of Joyd looked skeptically at the chuckling Earl. Seeing his look of doubt, the patriarch of the family continued.

"Well, it's for his Innocence…But it also serves some minor purposes. Like keeping his memories buried within the recesses of his mind…"

* * *

So that's chappy three folks! Hope it's as good as the previous ones…Since you said that you don't want R&J, I'll be continuing it in my own pace and plot…

Thanks for the reviews!

Maybe next chappy will explain elaborately what happened within the six-months skip, and if you want, whatever happened last week that got the twins beaten ^_^_…_ And if I'm diligent, I'll probably stuff some Yullen or Laven. Do you want it next chappy or should I leave for the later ones?

Well, whatever you want to say, you know the magic word (or maybe action…) to let me know!

Swish and Flick…

"**REVIEW!**"


	4. Gambling Mania

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Previously: Six months had passed…Allen's ignorance to his former life enabled him to live so carefree with his 'family'. However, what if his 'friends' from yesterday show up as strangers today…?

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T… It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: I would not be writing here if I were the one who own –Man!

Before I begin, I want to thank:

Firehedgehog

avalongrand

lilac gurl

darkwing21

signrain

xTinXion07

Amika-Kyou

Jessi . Pon0x0

Jenaminya

Yuu Raven and Hina Raven

BlackBlood1872

stardom

'too lazy 2 log into my account'

p3paula

sayomi-walker

gothicgirl12

xxSnowxxAngelxx

Sachiel Angelo

XxAlysxX

Zenophobia

Ciega Chica

emogirlrikka

I know that credits should be at the end but I love you people, so you stay at the top! X3

* * *

_Continuation of 'Said Last Week' Last Chappy…_

"Leaking Anal? What is this place?"

"It's leaking CANAL, Baka Deshi!"

Allen's eyes widened as the term invoked an image of wild red hair, a gothic mask and a white gun, but as quickly as it came, it left Allen's mind without any trace. A slight ache in his head and arm was the only trace that Allen saw something The Earl does not want him to see…

"Well, it used to be Canal but the letter C faded off during the…umm…decades?"

"There's no point in telling him that, Dero…"

Allen sighed as the twins led to the entrance, bantering casually as they did so. However, Allen's face suddenly collided into the twins' leather jackets. He glared at the Noah's backs, only to be ignored since the twins' attention were on someone in front of them. The youngest Noah tried to peek but before he could, a deep voice addressed them.

"No MINORS are allowed."

The fraternal Noah didn't look intimidated instead, they talked casually to the man (as the voice implied...) as if they were close (which Allen highly doubted) "Hey, you said yesterday that we can go in, right?" David asked, mockery hinted in his voice .

The man (Allen assumed...) scoffed, "Yesterday was special. But today is different."

Irritation flashed at the twins' faces but it was switched with smugness. The 10th and 11th disciples grinned, "We knew you'll say that..."

Allen backed away, he have a very bad feeling about this...The twins were talking simultaneously now, meaning that they're thinking the same thing. And NOTHING good happens when the twins' heads combine...

"That's why..."

Jasdero and David turned to the white-haired teen retreating away from them, and without any further ado, grabbed Allen then...

Promptly presented him to the bouncer blocking their way.

"We've brought him~!"

Allen blinked, what...the teen's eyebrow shot up as he caught sight of the muscled man squealing something about 'cute'. What is happening...?

"OKIE! You can come in whenever you want, cutie!"

The deep voice that Allen heard earlier was now several pitches higher. The man pinched Allen cheeks as the twins dragged the youngest Noah inside. Barely past the entrance, they heard the man say, "That was better than the pictures yesterday~!"

Allen turned to David and asked weakly, "Pictures?"

David scratched his head and looked sideways, "That homophile didn't want to let us in yesterday. But we've made a deal him, or her rather. We're going to give some pictures we're sure he/she will love."

"Tyki has some great collection of pictures..."

Allen wanted to ask some more but all thoughts about pictures and Tyki flew from his mind when he paid attention to his environment. The snow-haired teen's eyes visibly shine with excitement as he eyed the gambling slots...and the poker table. Allen barely heard the twins as he drowned in the sight of cards, cards and more cards.

"Welcome to Leaking Canal, Deshi! Pub, Casino, Club rolled into one!"

_Same time; Somewhere in the Ark..._

A howl of agony was heard.

"IT'S NOT HERE!"

A mop of royal-blue hair was seen as Road poked her head inside her uncle's room. Seeing her said uncle as a desperate heap of searching muscles, she asked, "What's not there, Tyki?"

Said Tyki looked up from his drawer and glared at his niece, "You've took it, didn't you Road?" The first child raised an eyebrow at her uncle and asked yet again, "And what am I supposed to take, Tyki-pon?"

The Third Child gritted his teeth but calmed his self, "The pictures, my dear Road. Come on, give it back to me, playtime is over." Road furrowed her brows as she tried to understand Tyki. "What pictures?"

Tyki cocked an eyebrow, he leaned over and looked at Road's eyes, searching for a hint of deceit. Seeing none, he frowned. "If it's not you then who—" Tyki stopped at mid-sentence as realization dawned over him.

"Those twins!"

Road giggled as The Noah of Pleasure visibly let out a wave of rage. After a moment, Road stopped giggling and turned to a sulking Tyki, "What's so important about those pictures, anyway?"

When the uncle didn't answer the niece, said niece had pieced this and that together. Road smirked as she grasped the situation. "Tyki...you were using the hidden golems The Earl installed in the Ark to stole pictures of Allen, weren't you?"

Road giggled as Tyki didn't answer and just whizzed pass her, a hint of something red across his face...

_Back to the gambling trio..._

David and Jasdero stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And continued to stare at Allen who was chuckling evilly in front of them. Allen couldn't see the twins but he could _feel _their expressions. They probably looked like fishes with their amazed expressions...

Jasdero nudged his twin and whispered, "Is this really Allen Walker?" David could only gulp and clear his throat. Forcing a weak grin in his astonished face, the dark-haired twin whispered back, "Well, at least we would be paying at least half of the debts thanks to his wins."

"Call! Royal Straight Flush!"

Some hours later, Fate found the truant trio exiting Leaking Canal with contented smiles. Why?

For Allen, it was because he just had the most exciting poker game! And he also gambled on games Tyki won't let him play!

For Jasdevi, it was because they got all the money Allen won since the snow-haired teen was too happy to argue with them. Finally half of the debts are paid~!

However, their good moods were not to be kept. For standing a few meters away from them was The Earl, a very, very super _furious _Earl. The three grimaced but had transformed into their Noah forms, Allen promptly receiving a hard thwack from Lero.

"Ouch...What was that for?" Allen rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked up at the Earl. "You will temporarily lose your control over the Ark for this behavior." The Earl said before sighing. The Patriarch turned to Lulubell and said, " Make sure he's ready for the ball this evening, I'll take care of the twins."

The Noah of Lust nodded and took hold of Allen's shoulders, leading the protesting teen towards who-knows-where. When the two of them entered an Ark Gate, The Earl turned to the twins.

"I thought I said that Allen Walker is only to leave the Ark when attending our family's activities? What would you do if by chance, an exorcist came by here and recognize him?" The First Disciple was grinning as always but there's something in the way his eyes glint that made the teens cower in fear.

The twins gulped as the Earl started dragging them towards another Ark Gate. Seems like that they'll need some medical supplies later on...

In the shadows, white-cloaked figures let out the breaths that they were holding. A man symmetrically bandaged stared at the spot the five Noahs were formerly standing.

"General Allen Walker...?"

* * *

_Present..._

Allen lay face down in his bed reminiscing. Now that he'd managed to escape Road's 'playtime', he had nothing to do but reminisce about the action-packed week he had.

Well, except for the last part, last week had sure been fun for Allen. The teen grinned as he remembered Dero and David's faces when he pulled out the spare cards from his sleeves without anyone noticing...

But the grin on Allen's face was soon replaced by a frown. There were weird things last week, though. For example, when he felt like he remembered something very important to him...

He sensed it when David called him 'Baka Deshi' and when he was cheating. It was as if someone had always called him 'Baka Deshi'; as if someone else had seen him cheating and made the same expression as the twins...

The teen gripped the sheets around him, this was very infuriating! He could see that he'd forgotten something important but why can't he remember it?

_This is unfair! Why am I the only Noah who doesn't remember his past? Tyki and all the others remember their human lives! Why can't I?_

"_Because you're special."_

Allen bit his lower lip, every time he asked The Earl about this matter that was always the answer given to him.

Is he special because he's the only Noah beside The Earl and Road who can control the ark?

Allen looked at his left arm... Or is it because of the Innocen—

"DESHI!"

David's voice brought Allen back into reality harshly. In his shock, all the things he was thinking just about a minute ago were forgotten. He sat up and saw the two Noahs barge in his room without his permission. Why, oh why, hadn't he locked the damned door?

He was just about to scold them but the grins on their faces stopped him.

"We're going to walk, Deshi, since you temporarily lose your control on the ark."

He perfectly knew what that meant. He mentally rubbed his hands together in a greedy manner.

_Oh, wait for me poker, baby..._

* * *

Tyki's eyebrows twitched as he stared at the empty bed. No note, no strand of white hair, no glint of silver eyes, NO ALLEN WALKER. Tyki's shounen is not here.

His long dark curly hair swished as he turned around swiftly, knowing exactly who were the culprits behind this 'kidnapping' case. Fortunately, he already knew where they had possibly escaped .

He just wished that his shounen wouldn't meet any dangerous people, especially those from the Dark Order.

Well, even a Noah can hope. Even if it's not going to happen.

...

"Call! Royal Straight Flush!"

Gasps of astonishment were heard and shock-with-amazement-filled eyes were turned to a single person. The person who had the royal straight flush ten times in a row, the teen who had white hair and silver eyes, the one who was chuckling evilly while eyeing his sleeves...

Behind him, Allen could hear the twins cheering loudly. He grinned darkly, seems like the twins would have their debt paid back tonight...

* * *

Dark coats whooshed as their owners got out of the carriage and quickly turned around to see their destination. A single emerald eye looked at the sign and his eyebrows furrowed, "Leaking Anal...? What would he be doing here?"

His companion didn't answer the question but said, "You go inside, I watch over outside." Dark hair flipped as its owner go.

The emerald-eyed one said nothing and just pushed past the bouncer. No questions asked, just one look at the Rose Cross in his chest and he was inside.

* * *

"Then, we'll go first, Deshi."

Allen nodded as he stared at his cards; an ace of spades, a ten of diamond...hmm...seems like he needed the help of his sleeve again...

"Just don't tell anybody I'm here."

"Even Tyki?"

"Especially Tyki."

Allen said coolly before laying out his 'royal straight flush'. Another groan of disappointment from the other players, heck, some even started going home because of their losses. Jasdero and David just nodded and almost skipped away from the pub, going to the debt collectors to pay their debts.

The white-haired Noah smiled as he eyed the prancing twins. Well, they couldn't be blamed, as far as Allen knows the money he raked up from poker was enough to pay Jasdevi's debts and there were still some left to Allen which maybe worth a fortune.

The teen leaned back on his chair, a contented smile on his lips.

But the smile suddenly dropped into a frown as a voice rang out inside the casino.

"ALLEN!"

* * *

Speculations on who called?

Whew... Another cliffy... I wasn't able to stuff much romance here...I was lazy and wanting more reviews when I wrote this chappy, sorry.

Anyway, I hope you liked that like the previous ones...

So you have two menus to choose from for next chappy~!

**Review **Menu

Pasta ala Poker Pair (main dish)

Yullen Salad (side dish)

Laven Parfait (dessert)

Some family Crack courtesy of the twins

And some hints~

**No review **Menu

Choco-LATE Update

Erroneous 'Grammar' Soup

And a very crappy chappy!

So may I recommend what to order?

**REVIEW!**


	5. With The Rabbit and The Tick

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Previously: Amidst Allen's enjoyment, a familiar voice rang out. Who is it that calls Allen with so much passion?

Warning: As a gift for those who faithfully reviewed and waited this story, this chapter is longer than the others...Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T… It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: I would not be writing here if I were the one who own –Man!

Before I begin, I want to thank:

emogirlrikka

kazza-spexy

HinLove

ToonyTwilight

darkwing21

sayomi-walker

Jenaminya

XxAlysxX

signrain

xTinXion07

catwommen47

dgm-mega fan

lilac gurl

Sachiel Angelo

dark-Yuuki-sama

lulubeck

avalongrand

Firehedgehog

Kithren

kitykazero15-01

crazedyaoifangirl

xxSnowxxAngelxx

xXxXAwesome CosplayerXxXx

p3paula

stardom

Ciega Chica

Thank you! Arigatou! Salamat! Merci! Danke! Well to cut it short I love you guys and thanks A LOT~!

* * *

The twins skipped happily as they made their way inside the Ark. Ahhh... at last~! No more Cross, no more debts, no more forced working~!

Jasdero and David hummed; they felt so good, they won't trick anyone for a week~!

However, it seems that Fate has other plans as a voice said behind them.

"Oh? Jasdevi, you're alone? Where's Allen?"

The said Jasdevi pivoted around to see Turban Head, a.k.a. Wisely, looking at them rather _sinisterly. _And the fact that he's holding one of the Earl's golems that could connect the user to The Earl himself in a flash, did not help Wisely look less sinister.

The twins gulped, if they remembered correctly, last month they had ripped off Wisely's turban and hide it in Lulubell's quarters. And, coincidently, Lulubell was dressing when Wisely came inside her room to get his precious turban.

Saying that, Wisely was seen sporting some 'few, shallow bruises' (as Lulubell ironically described) after exiting Lulubell's room, turban in his hand.

Recalling that trick of theirs, the twins could logically analyze the look in Wisely's eyes (the demonic one not included) that _screamed_** retribution...**

After a moment of mutual staring, Wisely smirked, "You know, Allen is quite precious for the Earl..."

Somehow David and Jasdero could see where this is going and they could only gulp as Wisely's aim became clear...

"So The Earl would be _furious _when he knows that _his_ precious Allen Walker is not inside the safety of the Ark..."

'_OH. SHIT.'_

* * *

His emerald eye scanned the ...umm...casino, club or whatever this place is.

His eye passed over the billiard tables, casually surpassing a white-haired teen in the poker table. Next was the rou—

Wait. White hair?

His eye automatically fell back to the table where people play poker. He rubbed his visible eye, wondering if this was a product of his 'Allen-filled' mind. But no, after constant stubborn rubbing, the hallucination was still playing poker, smiling at something he doesn't know.

White hair, silvery-blue eyes, a red scar...

Wanting to be sure everything was true, Lavi howled.

"ALLEN!"

* * *

"So , you leave him in there, eh?"

The Earl chuckled. But, as one of Jasdevi's songs stated, he was laughing but in reality, he was a _very freaking pissed-off_ Earl.

Wisely knew that if he keeps on holding his laughter inside, he would burst. But laughing was not an option while in the company of an angry Earl. So he kept his giggles in check as he watched the twins being punished.

What was the punishment, you dare to ask?

Well, the Earl made the reincarnation(s) of Bondomu kneel on rough grains of salt while each hand of the twins holds a rather _large_ pail of water. That along spanking them raw with Lero.

"I thought that I said last week that Allen Walker is only to leave the Ark when attending family activities, didn't I?"

The twins choked back a sob as the hard head of Lero hit their sore butts _again_. They glared at Wisely, even the dense heads of the twins could make out the gleeful aura coming off from the Demonic-eyed Noah.

David gritted his teeth as another blow from Lero made contact with their butts.

'_Damn.'_

"Sennenko, I don't see any reason to beat up the twins. Tyki is already on his way to fetch Allen, anyway." Road interrupted, appearing suddenly beside Wisely. "And if you keep using Lero like that, I'm sure he would be somehow infected by Jasdevi's butts..." The First Child pouted at the idea of losing her playmate.

The Earl looked at Road briefly before hitting the twins one last time. He chuckled (darkly; that vital information should not be ignored), "What I'm punishing them for is disobeying my previous order," but looking at the bright red asses of the twins The Earl seems to take some considerations, "I don't want this to happen again, Jasdevi."

He quietly added another pail of water to each of the twins' hands and said, "Two hours kneeling on the salt with two pails on each hand. Wisely make sure they won't escape."

"Okay~!" Said Wisely, a little too happy about the Twin's predicament. In his head, three words rang with mighty delight.

'_Vengeance is MINE!'_

* * *

"ALLEN!"

Allen looked up from his cards, only to be hit by a wave of nostalgia when he made eye contact with an unfamiliar yet somehow recognizable red hair. In an instant, he was sucked into a whirlpool of fuzzy memories.

"_I love you..."_

_Stolen kisses in an empty hallway..._

_Blushing at the love confession..._

"_Mmmhhh... Ahhhh!"_

"_You like him, don't you, Allen-kun?"_

_Screaming as he climaxed, his lover following suit... _

_Fervent kisses being laid upon his hot body..._

_Lean, gloved hands caressing his white tresses... _

_Heat pooling in his nether regions..._

"_Allen..."_

_A chaste kiss on the lips..._

_Moans and gasps echoing in his dark bedroom..._

"_L..."_

_He smiled, feeling safe within that person's arms. _

"_I love you too, La—"_

The white-haired teen jolted back into the reality; his earlier dream quickly fading away into a dull ache in his head, when a warm hand touched his cheek. He looked up, realizing that the red hair who called him was now cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, the feeling of the hand relaxing him.

Warm.

Welcoming.

_So Familiar_.

However, Allen's eyes widened as he saw the emblem in the stranger's chest: The Rose Cross.

An Exorcist.

His family's enemy.

_His _enemy.

* * *

Lavi could only gawp as the person he was sent to bring back to the Order, the person he most wanted to see... _Allen _slapped Lavi's hand away from his pale cheeks then ran.

Ran.

Away.

From.

Lavi.

What the heck?

_Allen_ is running away from _Lavi_?

From his _lover?_

Lavi abruptly woke up from his momentary lapse when Allen neared the exit. Releasing a very curt 'Shit!', the red hair followed the younger teen.

He promptly flouted the amused and questioning stares the patrons of Leaking Canal gave him.

* * *

Tyki's eyebrows twitched _again_. No speck of white hair, no hint of silver eyes, no whiff of that intoxicating smell his shounen had, NO ALLEN WALKER _again._

The Portuguese Noah refused the irresistible urge to punch the nearest drunk in the...whatever this place is, not wanting to draw attention to his self.

So instead of knocking the lights out of everybody present, Marquis Tyki Mikk took a very deep breath. A twelve-foot deep breathe, that he took.

His fists clenched and he stomped out of the bar, his 'shounen-is-in-danger' radar beeping off in his head wildly.

_Next time I'll put that kid under house arrest so that he won't be able to leave the Ark..._

* * *

Allen ran.

Though, he not exactly sure why he's running. He's a Noah and he knew he could take an exorcist on easily. Maybe because he didn't have any real experience on fighting God's Apostles so his body ran on impulse?

Maybe.

But what's really scaring Allen was not the fact that he ran rather because a part of him wanted to stay. With the exorcist. With the _enemy._

He clenched his teeth. This is not the time to think! He has to run! Run, damn it!

He twisted into a corner, only to find that his sense of direction has betrayed him. A dead-end. Nimble footsteps resounded, too late too turn back now.

_There's no choice._

Allen closed his eyes as he mentally ordered Akumas to come.

He smiled as a horde of them urgently answered his call. He watched the Akumas attack the exorcist for a moment before turning around to leave, only to bump into a warm chest.

"Did you know that I am worried about you, shounen?"

* * *

Tyki glared at the younger male in front of him. He glared but he knew that his angry façade would melt especially when the younger boy looked up at him with those "shining-silver-kicked-puppy-eyes".

"Sorry..." Allen said impishly. He knew that Tyki couldn't be angry at him. Everyone, including Allen, knew that the third child adores the fourteenth. (DH88: So that's why Allen can get away with anything as long as Tyki's there )

The Portuguese sighed, _deeply._ He was just about to lecture Allen when Lavi finished all the Akumas and charged at him. He gracefully avoided the blow, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist and leapt onto the nearest roof.

"Yo, Mr. Eye Patch."

Lavi clenched his Tessai tightly, glaring back at the male which was snuggling against Allen. Jealousy pitched inside the Bookman Apprentice's heart as Allen didn't struggle within the Noah's touch, to be more precise, Allen seemed to be comfortable with the Noah.

At the rooftop, Tyki did a mental jig as envy visibly radiated from the exorcist below. He smirked as Allen's lover (Yes, he knew about that since that is an Allen-related matter) glared at him. But even if he enjoys his current place next to his shounen _and _teasing Allen's...ahem..._ex-_lover, His shounen needs to be away from this nuisance.

"Shounen."

Said shounen looked up with a questioning look but said nothing. Tyki leaned closer to Allen's ear, relishing the involuntary shiver that ran up the boy's body, then whispered huskily, "Do you think you can go home by yourself? I'll take care of him and catch up with you."

He nuzzled Allen's hair, earning a bark from the red hair below. But Tyki didn't mind, Allen allowing him to touch him was euphoric enough for Tyki to not care. Tyki felt Allen nod and as miserably the parting was, he let go.

By 'going home', Tyki meant opening an Ark Gate and surrendering to the punishment the Earl will give. So when Allen jumped off the other side of the roof and ran, Tyki was taken aback. After a moment of stunned silence, Tyki mentally slapped his self.

_Right, he temporarily lost his control on the Ark..._

Tyki puffed, well, all he needs to do is to 'take care' of the red hair exorcist below him right? Then he could reunite with his beloved shounen, right?

Lavi clenched his teeth as Tyki let Allen go (though he was also clenching his teeth while Allen was inside Tyki's grasp). His lover(he still refused to think that Allen may not think of him as that anymore) jumped off the roof, out of Lavi's view. Escaping.

Gathering his scattered brains (courtesy of the shock meeting Allen), he activated his transmitter in the form of an earring.

"The target got away."

White noise was heard before an irritated voice answered, "**Tch, I suppose you can't move?"**

"Noah."

"**I'll look for the sprout."**

* * *

Misunderstanding Tyki's order to 'go home', Allen obeyed. Taking the path he and the twins took earlier this morning, he ran.

Only to find his self lost.

Allen Walker never felt this lost in his whole life. Well, of course, he made some wrong turns then and there which made Tyki come and fetch him from wherever he is. But this is just...

"Where in this bloody world am I? Did I, by some means, make an improper turn? I should be home by now..."

The teen sighed, at least he got away from that red haired exorcist...Tyki would take care of that eye-patched teen and everything would be okay right?

But...

That red hair was so familiar...

And he knew Allen's name...

Allen shook his head, willing away those thoughts. Even if he doesn't remember his past, he couldn't be connected to an exorcist, right?

Right.

RIGHT?

Gritting his teeth, Allen turned blindly (again) into a path. The red hair's face came into Allen's mind again. Only this time another embarrassing memory came with it and brought forth a name for the exorcist.

"_Ahhh... More... L... LAVI!"_

"Lavi...?"

At the moment the name escaped his lips, Allen's body suddenly turned heavier. Exhaustion took hold of the teen's body... Every memory and thoughts he had about the exorcist named Lavi withering away, nausea and dizziness replacing them.

He sensed his body slowly falling, his vision turning dark.

But before his vision completely faded, he caught sight of a tall dark-haired figure. Seems like he's finished fighting the exorcist, finally, his omnipresent savior...

_Tyki..._

However as Allen succumbed into the warm embrace and then into darkness , a feeling that says something was off lingered in him. In his bleary mind, Allen found the reason of his uneasiness.

It wasn't the familiar scent of tobacco and rich perfume Tyki wore that assaulted his nostrils but something else. It was unfamiliar...but nice. Nice like a...like a...

a...

...lotus...?

* * *

Authoress' Notes (D. Gray-Man OMAKE style!)

**Allen**_(twitches eyebrows)_**: **_Another twisted ending..._

**Lavi**_(sniffs); DeathHeiress88's so cruel... I almost got __**my**__ Allen back..._

**Tyki**_(cocks eyebrow): __**Your**__ Allen...? Excuse me but shounen is __**mine**__ only..._

**Allen**_(sighs): Why does everyone always treat me as theirs...?_

**Kanda**_(pops out of nowhere): Sorry, DeathHeiress88 said that the Yullen salad will be postponed!_

**Lavi**_(sneers): Now that you mention it...Yuu-chan didn't get any air time in this chapter!_

**Allen**_**:**__ Why was the salad postponed?_

**Kanda**_(veins popping): She says that she ran out of bean sprouts..._

**Allen**_(sweat dropped)__**:**__ Eh...? Are salads supposed to have bean sprouts?_

**Tyki**_**:**__ Whether they have bean sprouts or none; DeathHeiress88 said she dropped another hidden puzzle for the readers to solve and she, for the sake of continuing this story, wanted all readers to..._

"_**REVIEW!"**_


	6. The Lost One With The Lotus

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Previously: As he succumbed into darkness, Allen found himself inside a lotus-scented embrace. Who...?

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T… It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: I would not be writing here if I were the one who own –Man!

Before I begin, I want to thank:

Kithren

ToonyTwilight

Mystjerne

Zenophobia

liliac gurl

Jenaminya

xTinXin07

kazza-spexy

HinLove

Jessi . Pon0x0

Sachiel Angelo

catwwomen47

stardom

Firehedgehog

Ciega Chica

avalongrand

XxAlysxX

xXxXAwesome CosplayerXxXx

xxSnowxxAngelxx

kitykazero 15-01

C . Alexia

sayomi-walker

prince2345

Panda-Hiroko

skidney1

NamiGab123

Zenbon Zakura

(sniff, sniff...) I love you guys~!

**

* * *

**

"**We're heading back to HQ, Baka Usagi."**

* * *

_CLANG!_

Road winced as the brittle chinaware that was formerly situated in the Earl's hands met its end with a loud clatter on the floor. She looked over the Patriarch and her eyes widened.

"Se-Sennenko...?"

To say that The Earl was furious is a big understatement.

His golden eyes were narrowed into slits and the spoon he was using to stir his tea had been bended inside his hand. Road could only stare in bewilderment; the twins had been punished. Why is The Earl still angry?

Why...?

The First Child could feel her body shake as the bizarre rage the Earl was showing seem to flow into her, agitating her cells and nerves. She looked at Lulubell, which seem to be experiencing the exact same thing.

"Goshijin...sama?"

The said master turned to Lulubell and growled out.

"He remembers. Just like the first time they went."

Both 9th and 12th disciple winced as the livid tone seems to cut the air around them.

Allen.

He's talking about Allen. But before any of the two female Noah could ask further questions, The Earl started talking to his self.

"I should have been the one to fetch him instead Tyki...tsk...He remembers a lot today. If he keeps on remembering, _that person_ will wake up..."

_That person..._

"There's nothing to worry about. The drug we inject inside him will keep erasing everything he recalls." Sheryl said to The Earl soothingly, hoping that the information would alleviate The Earl.

It didn't.

"DAMN _HIM_!_ He _is the one that keeps on triggering Allen Walker's memories."

"The Fourteenth...?"

Wisely whispered seriously (we need to remember that this is a serious topic hence a serious Wisely is needed ), then the boy cocked his head to the right and said carelessly (okay forget the serious part, I can't write a solemn Wisely...~sighs~) "He's really making a lot of trouble for us."

The spoon that was previously bended is now broken into pieces, silently agreeing with Wisely's statement. The Earl's true voice was heard, deathly calm and grave.

"Road, call all Noahs."

* * *

Tyki frowned, something is wrong.

It was as if a large stone was dropped inside his stomach, restricting his breath and increasing his heart beat. The seconds tick by, but the gloomy feeling won't go away. Truth to be told, the stone felt heavier and heavier as he was kept away from his shounen.

The red hair exorcist was only doing defensive stances, no offensive posture was made. As if...he was buying time for something...

Tyki phased through the ground, appearing behind the exorcist, "You'll get killed if you don't take this fight seriously, koibito-kun*."

Lavi barely managed to dodge Tyki's 'Tease' Attack (no pun intended). Once the mass of black butterflies was cleared by an angry Ozuchi Kozuchi, the Noah was out of sight. The red hair couldn't help the grin that almost split his face into two.

He knew what the Noah was thinking; using the attack as a diversion, Tyki Mikk flee away to look for Allen. As Lavi expected, the Noah noticed his unusual behavior as if he was buying some time and concluded that Lavi's holding him back here...

_Look as long as you want. But Allen won't be coming back with you._

* * *

Tyki couldn't ignore the way his heart skips some of it beats.

His shounen is in danger, that's for sure.

He gritted his teeth, he shouldn't have let the kid go on his own. He's so stupid to think that there's only one exorcist present here! The way the red hair fight only confirmed his assumptions.

That exorcist was positively waiting a signal or something from someone., that's why he's not attacking. Waiting for a signal...a signal that says that shounen is captured.

He turned into an alley that looks as if his shounen had just crossed it (OMG, he's so worried he's acting on pure instinct O_O!). The red hair must have been sent to distract him and someone else to steal his shounen.

If something happens to his shounen...

If _anything _ happens to Allen...

He'll never forgive his self...

He stopped short at when he saw something familiar on the ground.

A card.

A black-and-white-checkered card from the deck he gave to Allen a month ago.

Ace of Spades.

Tyki gritted his teeth and let out a wave of Dark Matter that probably destroyed a nearby innocent building.

_Damn them all._

* * *

_Wake up..._

Who are you?

_You need to remember them..._

Remember who?

_Remember...to save yourself..._

What?

_Don't forget..._

_..._

_Your true self..._

This is my true self.

...

_Remember that person..._

"_I curse you, Allen!"_

Ma...na?

_Some unknown hours later..._

The first thing Allen acknowledged when he sat up from his sleep was the killer headache that was torturing him. Second was the pair of deep blue eyes that was mere centimeters away from his.

He let out a gasp and his head hit the headboard of the bed. The other person raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's the matter_, moyashi_?"

Allen narrowed his eyes as something registered in his mind.

Moyashi = Bean sprout

_This guy is insulting my height!_

"I am not a bean sprout." He automatically said without thinking.

Kanda cocked another eyebrow when the normal '_BaKanda!' _went missing but ignored it anyway. "Seems like no internal damage was done." He said instead. "No external ones either. What did they do to you, _moyashi_?"

The Japanese murmured absentmindedly and tucked a stray strand of white hair into Allen's ear. The British blushed at the affectionate action but stayed still. Silence followed in the infirmary (Allen assumed). It was uneasy at first but Allen soon found him self liking this kind of atmosphere. It's not amorous but is somehow past camaraderie.

It's almost the same as the times with Tyki.

_Tyki..._

Allen knew that he had romantic feelings towards the fellow Noah, but his own rules and society laws restricted him from forming any romantic relation with the Portuguese...

_Tyki..._

Allen couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek as somehow staying here with an exorcist make him feel like a Noah's enemy. It' s as if he was betraying Tyki... the one that was always with him ever since he first woken up as a Noah...the one always saving him from any harm...the one he loves...

_Tyki..._

A warm thumb caressed the tear that fell and though the touch was the same Allen knew it's not the Portuguese but the exorcist earlier. He can't help but murmur.

"Tyki..."

* * *

Kanda froze.

_Tyki...?_

_That Noah...?_

Kanda let out an inaudible growl. Why would _his _moyashi say that name with so much yearning? He traced the crimson scar decorating Allen's left cheek and almost snarled out.

"_Allen—_"

"What are you doing, _Yu?"_

The voice pulled the boys out from their reveries and they both looked at the door.

There stood Lavi with eyes that clearly say to Kanda, 'Back off my sprout-chan or else...' (Not that it had any effect to Kanda). Behind him was a teary-eyed Lenalee, a weary but happy Komui and an infuriated Head Nurse.

Kanda just 'Tch'-ed and stood up, glaring provokingly at Lavi, both of them felling silent as the room's other participants (except for a certain sprout) didn't notice the tense air around the two.

"General Walker! You should lie down! You have no injuries but fainting on the road spells bad health to me!"

Allen winced as the masculine nurse pushed the long-haired exorcist aside, took hold of his shoulder and forcefully pushed him down to the bed. Then, the weird things started. First the girl exorcist behind the red hair rushed to him.

"Allen-kun!"

She took hold of his hand and cried.

"I'm...glad...that you're back and safe..."

At the same time, the red hair and blue eyed exorcist continued staring at each other, competing at a silent contest. Next the man with the glasses and hat slowly walked toward Allen, and said, "General Walk—, no, Allen-kun, I'm glad you're back."

_General...?_

Allen blinked, trying to understand what was happening. First, he woken up with an exorcist—

Wait, how did he know that the long-haired guy was an exorcist?

And wasn't that red hair fighting Tyki earlier?

WHAT HAPPENED TO TYKI?

In his confusion, Allen blurted out the thing that would likely solve his own version of the eight mystery of the world.

"Excuse me...But who (_in the fourteen hexes of the fucking hell_) are you?"

Silence.

Allen's eyes twitched. At first, he became dramatic about (ahem) Tyki because waking up with a stranger never suits him well. He became obedient about lying down because the Nurse looks like she would eat him if he doesn't. He let the girl touch his hand because she's crying her poor heart out for someone she doesn't know, but no more White Allen!

God damn it! He's a Noah! Why in the bloody hell are they being kind to the enemy?

A tense silence yet again.

Then the man with the glasses (probably someone in the upper ranks since he's wearing a white Rose Cross) cleared his throat.

"Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun, Lenalee...I think we should take Allen to Hev. You know, to check some..._damages_?"

But before any could protest or agree, a familiar cold voice rang out in the infirmary, "No General Allen Walker who's tried for heresy will come with _us._"

_Heresy...?_

* * *

Koibito-kun: Lover-kun/Lover/Tyki's making fun of Lavi ^^;

The last part supposed to be serious but I was laughing my head off when I wrote that part(IDK why)...So it's not as serious as it ought to be...sorry...T_T

School started so my writing schemes are on a pinch! My brain is trying to maintain all of its functions!

But if you don't review my brain will gladly shut down the part which writes the stories to make way for the part that says 'study, study and study!' (Whether I like it or not, it will really do that...So please...)

Next Chappy's Sneak Peek: Someone curly haired, ash-grayed skin will try to rescue his shounen! Will he succeed or his family will have no choice but to go back to their former plan? And a two-dotted person appears finally!

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Ark's Memories

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Previously: In a panicked confusion inside the infirmary, Allen misses a certain fellow Noah... In the exorcists' turmoil about their lost then found General, an irritating voice rang out..._Heresy_?

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T… It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: Sorry but I'm not Katsura Hoshino-sensei…T_T

Before I begin, I want to thank:

xTinXion07

Zenophobiaz

Kithren

kazza-spexy

BlackBlood1872

XxAlysxX

NatIsAnOtaku

Gothicgirl12

Firehedgehog

Ciega Chica

NamiGab123

Prince2345

kity-kazero15-01

Sachiel Angelo

luchia 11

Jenaminya

skidney1

lulubeck

xxSnowxxAngelxx

The Puppeteer Master

FaerieDemon

lemonlimediddies

lilanimefan247

drmona lord

Random

afallenheart

DarkenedHeartandMind

DaisyFlower

onepiecercks

iloveme5895

Corralfur Is too lazy to login

RanDOM AND HAPPY

saissister

MysteryPurplePerson

sayomi-walker

sally111girl

d-graymanyaoifan2

The Dumb Kid

(Sniff, sniff) Thanks for the reviews! Without them, I'll still be buried within the 12-feet deep well of projects my teachers gave me!

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!"

Lenalee put her trembling hands over her ears. Rocking back and forth in her brother's arms, the teenage girl started crying.

Just when they finally find Allen…

Why does The Central treat the young exorcist this way? It's true that's something is wrong with Allen…

'_Who are you?'_

It hurt Lenalee when Allen asked them that…but it's not enough for Leverrier to behave like this towards the white-haired teen.

Komui embraced his younger sister tighter. He bit his lip, he became the Supervisor to protect the exorcists. He didn't want the way the Vatican look upon 'God's Apostles' like they were disposable toy soldiers…But the way things were going, he's just another disposable pawn for the Order.

He bit his lips harder, almost drawing out blood, as another tormented scream tore through the Black Order.

* * *

Allen fell on his knees, involuntary tears rolling out from his eyes.

After he was knocked out in the infirmary, the white-haired teen found his self strapped and sedated in an unknown room. Allen glared at the person in front of him.

_Leverrier…_

_Damn him…_

_Damn Leverrier…_

_Damn…_

Echoes…whispers of his own voice…he didn't know how but he knew this man in front of him…

"Inspector…Leverrier…"

He croaked as his beaten body jolted yet again.

Leverrier smiled his feral beam. "And I thought you don't remember anything…General?"

Something…something in this room is so damn wrong! Allen felt another cackle of electricity spread through him. No one and nothing was touching him yet…

"IT HURTS! STOP IT!"

The blonde frowned, "Stop what General Walker? Are you so immersed with your Noah powers it hurts simply being in a room with Innocence?" he asked tersely.

_Innocence?_

_What the bloody heck is this guy saying? I have an arm laden with Innocence but it doesn't even ache—!_

"GA—AHH!"

Allen's train of thought halted as another electric wave shock his body. The teen glared at the smirking blonde and his minions behind.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?_

* * *

"_Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun, Lenalee...I think we should take Allen to Hev. You know, to check some...damages?"_

"_No General Allen Walker who's tried for heresy will come with us."_

_Without anyone realizing what's happening, smoke entered the room then their lungs._

_After waking up from the sleep everyone was forced into, No General Allen Walker was seen._

Lavi slammed his fist at Komui's desk for the tenth time after waking up.

Yesterday, he and Kanda managed to retrieve Allen back but just this morning the Central decided once again to put its annoying nose in _their _business. The Bookman Apprentice punched Komui's desk again, successfully scattering the already scattered papers and reports in the Supervisor's table.

"Destroying Komui's table will bring you nothing, Lavi."

Upon hearing Bookman's voice, a shred of sanity returned to the red hair. The teen looked embarrassed and sent an apologizing look to Komui whose arms were around a crying Lenalee. He took a deep breath and sat next to Bookman.

_Allen…_

They tried to save Allen but the boy's former room (where Leverrier is currently torturing Allen) is guarded by Tokusa and Link with a couple of protective charms. Nobody can do something unless the exorcists want the Third Exorcists claws upon them.

Actually Lavi doesn't care about it but Komui said to just stay still because who knows what Leverrier might do to Allen if they started a mass rebellion. Kanda vanished into nowhere so the red hair contented his self with punching Komui's table, which, as stated earlier, had been prohibited by Bookman.

Lavi gritted his teeth, Link said that they'll just ask Allen a couple of questions and then Lavi and the others could see him again.

_A couple?_

_Don't they know how to count?_

_It's been fucking three hours and they're only asking a COUPLE of questions!_

Bookman sighed as agitation flow into the room. He took a glimpse at the worried Komui and crying Lenalee then to the fuming Lavi.

Then, he sighed again.

_It is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Allen strained at the chains binding his arms and feet, however the persistent shackles just wouldn't budge. He looked around the dark room he was in, trying to find something that could free him. However, nothing could be spotted except for the dim outline of his own body.

His Noah had been restrained by those cloaked people and any attempt at invoking his Innocence only leads to torturing his arm. The boy sighed and slumped down the mattress with exhaustion.

That blonde named Leverrier (how he'd know the name is still a mystery but he doesn't give a damn anymore) smirked something about bloody traitors and left Allen in this room…fettered.

If there's one thing he'd be grateful for in this gory situation is that the voltage that was torturing him earlier was gone.

He chuckled mirthlessly, "I have no bloody idea on what's happening…One minute I'm with the twins, playing cards, next minute I'm bound and restrained by the exorcists…"

The teen sighed, stress and fatigue slowly creeping upon his mind and body…

"_In times of stress, it's best to think of fun things…"_

Allen's eyes snapped open as that voice penetrate his head…that voice he heard it earlier this day…from the man wearing glasses and a rose cross…

"Fun…things?" The white-haired teen whispered.

"_What you can't think of any? If that's the case then let me."_

Allen gripped the mattress as his heart clenched. This familiar conversation stirs loads of unwanted feelings inside him.

"_Well…when everyone returns, I'll greet you all with a welcome home and a pat in the back…The adults will toast and you'll be able to eat a lot of food, Allen-kun."_

Allen's hands flew up his head as sceneries entered his mind.

"_I'll hug Lenalee as hard as I can…"_

A vision of the girl that was crying her heart out for Allen earlier came followed by a different scene.

He's walking amidst white houses; talking to someone, he couldn't see yet could hear.

"_Lavi will probably fall asleep on the spot so I'll put a blanket over him…"_

Lavi…? That red hair…?

The houses were like the Ark's inside yet…

"_We'll throw a big party before going to bed. It'll be a blast."_

Same look but a different aura…

It's not the same Ark he'd lived at since the time he woke up…

"_And though a little late, Kanda will arrive with his trademark scowl on his face…"_

Kan…da…?

"_Oi! Moyashi!"_

Allen sobbed suddenly surprising even his self. He wiped his cheek, finding an unwanted tear there.

_What is this feeling…?_

Allen's body trembled as the unfamiliar feeling takes over him completely. Another then another followed that lone tear, forming a river that Allen didn't want to be there. The teen rocked back and forth as his own sobs and tears wrecked him…

It's as if he is missing something…something so important…

Everything around him is familiar yet he doesn't know how…

As if…as if he's finally back home but…

Is it _nostalgia…_?

But how can it be when he doesn't know thesepeople…Even he was surprised with his self when their names fell out of his lips…

_How can you be so sure that you don't know them?_

Allen's head snapped up as another voice echoed inside his head.

"What do you—?"

"Allen-kun!"

* * *

"LET ME GO! GERROFF ME!"

Lulubell sighed at the sight in front of her while Wisely calmly sipped his tea as if everything's perfectly fine. Some Noahs, namely Jasdero and Debitto, watched the scene with mixed worry and amusement, though once in a while they sent hot glares in the direction of Turban Head. Tryde and the others just survey the scene with platonic interest.

They all looked at each other as everyone suddenly held the same thought.

_Gee, it's not worry anymore…he's overreacting now…_

In simple words, nobody made an effort to stop this certain rampaging Noah except for Sheryl and Road, which hanged on to both of his arms in a futile attempt to stop him.

"Don't be so rash we already said we're gonna save him! Just…not now!"

"No!"

"Tyki! Listen to us first! The Earl—!"

"I said let me go! It's already been a day since he'd been gone! Something might be happening to him right now!"

Said Tyki probably lose all his sanity when he found out that _his _beloved dear shounen won't be rescued until the time The Earl says so. (Though, it's doubtful if Tyki have sanity from the very start…so…)

The Noah of Pleasure struggled harder against his brother and niece's grip, only to stop when his captors suddenly let him go. The effect of his struggling and the sudden release enable the Noah to fly for a short while before hitting the ground. Face Down.

"What the fuck? Why did you sudden—" The third child's retort was cut short when the figure of the Earl loomed over him. The Patriarch was grinning, as always, but after years of being with him, Tyki knew better than to trust that smile.

"Tyki _-pon~_! Mou, I've already said that we will get Allen back, didn't I? Don't make me repeat myself again. _Is-that-__**clear…**__?"_

"But Sennenko—!"

Tyki looked up the Earl with pleading eyes. Hell, he knew he looked so petty doing that but he doesn't care. But the Earl wasn't looking at him anymore as the Patriarch explained his decision.

"I'm not scared busting through that hellhole and saving the kid but…If we just let them examine Allen and brand him a traitor, everything will be much easier for us. We don't need to hide him any longer. I'm sure the boy could take whatever torture they'll give him. He's our fourteenth after all."

Tyki hung his head as he bit his lips, almost drawing blood out.. Of course, no one will understand his worry…he's the only one with shounen _that night_…

What Tyki's scared of now is not them being unable to save the kid but…

_He literally touched the boy's heart…gripping the beating organ with malice…_

"_How would you think it will feel?"_

"…"

"_There's also the old General…I think Kevin Yeegar was his name…"_

_A slap. _

_He shouldn't have probably said that name in front of the boy…_

"_As long as Tim is with them…they can find Master…"_

_And without mercy…_

"_You're so full of hope, shounen…"_

_He'd destroyed that arm along with the Innocence…_

"_STOP IT!"_

_That deck of cards…the one he gave to his shounen when they first met…when they just a couple of ordinary poker mates dealing with each other…was scattered…_

"_Sweet dreams…shounen"_

What's the most horrifying outcome for Tyki right now is for Allen to remember _that_…

Is he the only Noah who can see that the Order wouldn't just let go of Allen even after they brand him a traitor…It's either death or…they'll force him to work for their 'Holy War'…

Besides, being with the Order might stir shounen's sleeping memories. Tyki knew that something within Allen was battling the drug injected inside him. Every familiar thing brings Allen his memories back, and if they weren't injecting the drug everyday, the teen would probably remember his life.

If _his _shounen was to remember…

Tyki clenched his fist and this time, blood did really came out his palms.

* * *

"Allen-kun!"

The door banged open and Allen's head snapped up to see a familiar figure. Without thinking, his lips moved and breathed out.

"Lena…lee…?"

This 'Lenalee' girl rushed to his side and hugged him. "Allen-kun, I'm…I'm so sorry! We tried to stop Leverrier but…" Allen stared blankly at her as she managed to free him from the shackles.

_What? They were just ordinary shackles? I thought they were…_

Allen was taken aback when the girl looked up him joyful. " I knew it! Allen-kun was just shocked when he met us so he said 'who are you', am I right? You said my name earlier so it means you remember me. Anyway, you wouldn't forget about us whatever happens, right? Allen-kun?"

"…"

"Allen-kun…? You _do _remember us, don't you…?"

"I'm sorry but…what do you mean?"

The girl didn't answer, she just kept staring at the British teen. Then, Allen saw it. The slight widening of the girl's eyes as realization dawned upon her. She put a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lavi—!"

It was when the girl turn to the closed door Allen noticed they weren't alone. The red hair was there.

"Lenalee…can you please leave us for a moment? I want to talk to Allen…privately…"

The girl nodded and rushed out the room. 'Lavi' strode towards the bed, he sat on a nearby chair then took Allen's hand in his own. Allen was surprised at the sudden familiarity but did nothing as the red hair started talking.

"Hey… Allen. I don't know what the Noahs told you but this is not funny anymore. Pretending to not remember us—"

Allen didn't let him finished his sentence as he wretched his hand away from the exorcist's hand. "Pretending? Let just get this straight, mister! I don't know who you are! So please stop this bloody bullshit about not remembering because there's fucking nothing to remember! So if you may please stop acting friendly with me!"

The white-haired teen felt a pang of guilt as the red hair looked hurt by his words. But…

_Allen…really…just because you don't recall, doesn't mean it didn't happen…_

Allen didn't notice the red hair was replying as the voice…_that voice_…echoed in his head…

_Did you know? There are two kinds of memories…The memories of the mind and the memories of the body…Even if the mind forgets, the body always remembers…Don't tell me you've forget all those mischievous things you've done with Lavi…_

"What the bloody hell…"

Allen cradled his head once again as incoherent sounds and images infiltrated his mind. Within the chaotic whirl of memories, Allen heard a very familiar song…

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

"Allen? Allen!" Lavi shook the teen as he fell into Lavi's arms. Worry rush through him and he started shouting to Lenalee for help. The Chinese girl responded immediately and entered the room, "Allen-kun? Allen-kun?"

_Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo…_

Allen jumped out of Lavi's hands and breathed out, "Why am I hearing this song here?" Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other, silently agreeing to call someone else for help.

_Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

Lavi realized he made a mistake when he let his guard down. Once he loosened his grip around Allen, the boy jump out the bed and darted towards the open door. "ALLEN!"

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_

The boy ran towards the source of that song. Allen surprised his self when his body automatically moved through the hallways and corridors. It was as if he knew this place by heart…

_Yume…_

_This song…I've composed this song…I somehow knew I'm the one who made this song…Because this is the only thing that I remember when I first wake up…_

Allen's thoughts clouded his mind and he didn't notice someone crossing the hallway. They painfully collided with each other. The boy looked up to see thick round glasses and brown curly hair.

"Allen-kun?"

The stranger knew him as well it seems…

_Great, it seems that everyone in this fucking place knew me…_

The sarcastic thoughts were cut though when the song continued.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

Allen didn't apologized and continued running. He ran and ran and ran until his body automatically stopped in front of an Ark Gate. It wasn't the Ark Gate he knew…It was something else…

_Does it mean that there's another Ark aside for our Black Ark?_

"ALLEN!" It was the red hair. Without putting much thought into it, Allen started walking towards the Gate.

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

Lavi panted as he caught up with the boy. They were at the place where the Ark Gates were placed. At the science laboratory.

Of course, the Ark stopped working after Allen disappeared months ago but it stayed there. Just closed.

Lavi knew what Allen was planning and he won't let the boy do it. The eye-patched teen notice Reever and the others working busily not far away from the closed Ark Gate, he shouted at them, "REEVER, STOP ALLEN! HE'S GONNA BOARD THE ARK!"

Reever looked up from the paperwork he's doing, surprised "Allen?"

Said Allen heard Lavi's shout and though he don't know who's this 'Reever' is, he's not planning on being stopped.

Before Reever look around to see where Allen is, the teen dashed toward the Gate and instinctively opened it. Lavi rushed towards the closing Gate, only to arrive a little too late. It's closed.

"SHIT!"

* * *

_Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_

Allen gasped. This Ark…is the one he'd remember walking through. A feeling of excitement and longing seized Allen, he didn't notice his body started running towards a room. A room he knew so well…

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

This white room…

This white piano…

They all fit into one single puzzle piece…

As his footsteps echoed, a golden winged-ball came into life and flitted towards snuggled against his neck and another sleeping memory awakened inside Allen.

_Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru_

"Tim…canpy?"

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

The golem nodded his head, it grinned and Allen was grabbed by unexplainable giddiness. In his joy, the boy didn't notice the strange reflection he had in the window. Neither did he hear it whisper. The voice exactly the same with the voice in his head...

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo..._

"_He's remembering…Without that drug, just a little more push he'll remember it all…_

_I'll stop you and this tomfoolery you've created…Then I'll take your position…Sennen Hakushaku…"_

* * *

_A Message To The Public,_

_We, the management staff of 'Innocent Betrayal', one of the features of Death Hotel otherwise known as DH88, sent our deepest apologies for the long interval between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. It just so happen that our CEO, DeathHeiress88, had needed to give some attention to a new project her school had thrown to her. But no worries it's all done and it's a big piece of trash(literally) as she had wanted it to be. (Cheers to Biodiversity!) We are happy to announce that updates might return to normal (still weekly) as long as our CEO's classmates won't force her to join the volleyball team in their intramurals or draw their logo. In the meantime, while waiting for Chapter 8, please enjoy this 10-page long Chapter 7._

_We sincerely hope for your consideration upon this grave situation. Thank You!_

_-Management_

_Death Hotel/DH88_

_Innocent Betrayal Branch_

**Kanda:**_ Death Hotel…?_

**Tyki:**_ (quirks eyebrows) Last time she was running a restaurant, now it's a hotel…what's next?_

**Lavi:**_ (cries) DeathHeiress88…before you manage your hotel please manage my and Allen's love life…_

**Tyki:**_ (raises eyebrows) Excuse me…but last time I checked this fic is still Poker Pair… its Poker Pair's love life she needs to manage first before the hotel._

**Kanda:**_ (shakes head & whispers) She can't manage her own life…I doubt she can manage yours…_

**Allen:**_ (massages temple) …everyone shut the fuck up. This fucking chapter is so fucking long I'm having a fucking headache!_

**Kanda: **_Since they're busy with their own problems, give them some suggestions on how to solve it…Please…_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Turning Point:Calmness before the storm

-Innocent Betrayal-

-By: DHeiress88-

Previously: One by one, the ghosts of the unknown past comes hunting by…Under misguided resistance and confusion, can he tell what's real and what's illusion?

Warning: Would probably cause some trauma to those who are not accustomed to a homosexual pair. But don't worry, there's nothing graphic and its rated T… It's TykiAllen BTW, but there would probably some Yullen or Laven or maybe both sprouting from behind. XD

Disclaimer: Sorry but I'm not Katsura Hoshino-sensei…T_T

Before I begin, I want to thank:

lulubeck

FreedWing

Teddy - san

XxAlysxX

Firehedgehog

skidney

Gothicgirl12

The Puppeteer Master

Jenaminya

D . Alice

AkaEyes

Sachiel Angelo

TwinSky72

Saissister

zenophobiaz

jeanelle02

crazycomedian

Chibi Kyuubi Chan

MidnightTune36

moshimellow

MinawaAsuka

LiveInTheMomentx

SakuraDreams

shinigamikouryu

Allena Moyashi Walker

Midknight Killer

wolfeclipse25

Unknown Words

nonamemanga (whose "Dang-It-It's-Already-2012" review made me laugh and much more motivated to work)

kennydied

shapiquan

…And the anonymous reviewers who made my heart flutter like crazy!

It's been a long time everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)))))

I'm very sorry, I didn't abandon this fic! In contrast to that belief, it was the story that abandoned me! I was done planning it but then the recent chapters of the manga threw me out of roll! (that and that problem with logging-in)

* * *

"It's been thirty hours since Allen was taken; thirty-five since his last dosage."

Lulubell remained impassive, waiting for the Earl's response to her update. The patriarch did not say anything, though, he just stirred his tea as he gazed wordlessly at Sheryl's pristine gardens. The Earl was in his human form yet his feelings were still hard to determine. His human mask of emotion was as good as his fake one's perpetual smile.

"If we don't do anything—"

_Plok. _

_Plok._

Whatever she was saying was cut by the sudden noise of sugar cubes breaking the tea's surface tension. Still, the Earl did not utter any word; he just kept adding sugar cubes to his tea.

_Plok._

_Plok._

_Plok._

Lulubell watched on as her master continued putting the sweeteners to his tea.

_Plok._

_Plok._

By the time all sugar cubes were dropped into the syrupy liquid formerly known as tea, Lulubell could no longer deny that the Earl was the one most worried about this situation.

* * *

—_it…snowing…?_

Silver eyes traveled over the white scenery, trying to comprehend whatthey were seeing. Allen blinked slowly, realizing that he was sitting under a tree, its outcropping roots serving as his stool. He leaned against the rough bark, attempting to remember what he was doing there in the first place.

He was…

…

…weird, he cannot remember how he got in this cold place.

_Where is here?_

He closed his eyes, willing his mind to recall what happened. But no memories surfaced, bloody hell, he can't even think of the last time he ate. He stayed like that, despairing over something he forgotten, for what felt like hours. His sense of time was lost, as if also blanketed by the thick falling snow.

A loud thud echoed over the vast whiteness and Allen's trance was broken. He opened his eyes and saw a small boy lying on the ground. He rose up to help the collapsed child but his knees suddenly felt lifeless and he, too, crumpled down the white snow.

He looked down his shaking knees before his eyes automatically fastened on the younger boy whose breaths were short and heavy. Allen breathed out, struggling to get up. His efforts though, were cut when a dog came and casually threw a ball on the child's face.

_Eh? Why did…_

This feeling …Déjà vu?

Allen watched the child stare at the dog, a look of confusion plain on the child's face. The child's breaths softened. The dog opened its mouth as if having something to say_. _The twinkle on its eyes did not escape either Allen's or the child's sight and Allen just _knew _that they realized at the same time that the dog wanted to play.

Allen didn't really understand what was happening, but there was this niggling feeling fluttering inside his chest. Saying that somewhere, somewhere deep his psyche, he_ recognizes _thisincident.

A lost ball…

A dog…

Weak knees…

Acting on what was discovered, the child picked the ball and then threw it lightly. Allen watched as the dog obediently fetched the ball, nudging it towards the brown-haired boy when it was done. He watched as the boy shouted and leaped in joy, his body still numb, and pondered why an odd feeling was rushing up him.

_Where did I saw this scene?_

He watched the boy laugh at the swirling dog; watched as the snow slowed down, enabling Allen to see the other two clearer. Allen watched, and as he perceived the boy's full visage, he understood why he felt as if he already saw this. Yet as he understood, his confusion also increases.

He watched the boy's familiar features as thoughts ran inside his head.

_What the…_

It was his own face, only younger by a decade or so, that was smiling and laughing with glee.

* * *

"Do you want to know why the Earl both love and despise Allen Walker so much at the same time?"

"It doesn't matter." Tyki's brain wasn't really in the conversation. Silently, the Portuguese planned how to get the boy the bloody hell out of that mess. Honestly, he wanted to beat the life out the twins for starting this chaos but he knew that he would have to wait for that until the boy is safe in their Ark.

Safe, without his memories attached.

"I can hear your thoughts, you know."

The mocking drawl brought Tyki into his relative reality and made the Portuguese turn to the other person in his room. Demon-eyed Wisely sat on Tyki's bed, munching on an apple he generated from God knows where. The Third doesn't know why the turban-head was in his room he wasn't in the mood to ponder the fact.

"All that matters is _Allen_, isn't it?"

Tyki growled and turned away from the other, as if doing so could save his thoughts from the crude invasion of the other. He started toward his trunk, a plan slowly—

"Do you want to know why the Earl wanted _Allen_ to be the Fourteenth so much?"

Again, to this Tyki answered, "It doesn't matter."

Turning his back on the psychic, Tyki didn't see the smile that formed upon Wisely's lips. He didn't saw the simple curl of Wisely's lips that hinted both knowledge and amusement, of both madness and remembrance.

"It won't work. Your plan, that is. The Order would be alert this time and there are people who know a lot more than they let on."

Tyki stilled and then chided himself for being unguarded around the other Noah.

Wisely watched the Third's inner turmoil and kept on smiling. Both of them remained silent, until Wisely tossed his apple's core and walked to Tyki.

The Demon Eyed outstretched his hand, both as a warning and invitation for the Third.

"Do you want me to help you?"

_I want to see how the clowns would finish their act._

* * *

—_bloody hell…?_

The scene abruptly changed, his younger face and the snow replaced by cosmic darkness.

Allen blinked, trying to will the small ache in his mind away.

…a vision…?

Allen blinked again, letting his sight adapt to the sudden dimness. Three blinks later, he could make out a few silhouettes; a hoop, a box, a larger…box?

_Props, _a thought answered Allen's unconscious question, _for a circus…_

He closed his eyes; another question answered, another mystery added to the large pile Allen had found.

_A circus, huh?_

He heard fabrics flapping, the sign of someone entering the tent, and the sound of a person dragging a heavy something. He listened for another moment, wondering what was happening.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The sounds of someone beating something soft.

Against his better judgment, Allen stood cautiously, careful not to hit anything. His feet automatically carried him to the source of the noise, surprising Allen at their quickness.

_As if they memorized where to go…_

"You stupid child!"

Allen cringed at the sudden yell, echoes of familiar times flashing in his head. The voice was thick, not with an accent but with the intake of alcohol. A foreboding filled Allen, hastening his already fast steps. A memory flashed in his mind, a nightmare he had months ago…

_Fists striking his head…_

_His little arms uselessly rose to protect his self…_

The next thing he knew was The Earl (in his human form) was beside him as Road cradled his hand, shushing him comfortably—

His feet stopped as his eyes fastened upon the profile of a large man towering over something small. Allen's fists tightened as his fears were confirmed.

A glimpse of a bruised face that was laughing the last time Allen saw it…

A flash of ragged brown hair that was covered with snow earlier…

But the thing that ratified Allen's doubts was the glint of green against reddish black… A raised little arm, trying to protect its owner from the abus—

Allen charged forward, his thoughts concentrated on getting the large man off the boy.

_Off his self—_

* * *

…

_The Bookman is a spectator and chronicler of history. He records the important but untold history of the world and passes it on to the future generations. _

…

The Science Division was like a colony of ants during the summer season. There were movements in every corner, every person shouting something to someone else, every table covered by strewn documents. Everyone was moving rapidly, for they know that one second lost could be their downfall.

There was mayhem of different degrees around the Ark.

The Ark that, for some reasons unknown remained even after closing. Lavi stared at said Ark Gate yet it wasn't what he was seeing at all. The memory of Allen slipping from his fingers burned brighter in his mind more than anything else does.

He interlaced his fingers as his mind involuntarily brought forth Bookman's words months ago. Those words of apathy and reproof that Lavi attempted to forget.

_You're still going to be the Bookman successor…_

_The Bookman successor …_

…_the…Bookman…_

…

_The Bookman's successor… As the heir to that title, I take on a new name each time I go somewhere new, and discard it each time I leave. _

…_leave…_

…_  
_

He _knew _that.

He is fully aware of _that_.

That's why he kept his distance even when he was with Allen. Why he kept a large part of himself hidden from Allen. Why he kept taking and taking yet giving back so little to Allen—

"Everyone's in a panic, aren't they?"

Lavi recognized the timbre of Lenalee's voice and forced his face to smile despite his thoughts. "Well, only Allen can bring the whole Order in a mad dash like this."

_Only Allen…_

He sensed Lenalee slid down beside him. A part of him wanted to comfort her, this little sister that grew on him, but he cannot find the strength to do so. Instead, both of them didn't do anything, just choosing to stay silent in each other's company.

In a few more seconds, Lavi found himself thinking about someone who seems to remember them not.

Lenalee always gave him a soothing sensation. But what Allen gives him was deeper…more fulfilling…more important…because…

Allen was…

Allen _is…_

…

_The Bookman is like a gust of wind. The wind doesn't stay in one place. It feels nothing for the places it's passed through. It keeps wandering—_

…

He loved Allen for his looks from the moment they met.

He loved Allen for his courage from the moment Allen killed those Akuma even without his cursed eye.

He loved Allen for his determination from the moment he saw Allen's battles in Krory's mansion.

He loved Allen for his loyalty from the moment Allen saved him in the white Ark.

He loved Allen for his strength from the moment Allen destroyed that Level 4.

"I'm in deep shit." He muttered before dropping his head into his arms. A smile, a knowing, bitter one, crept unto his lips unwillingly as he stayed within the shadows of his own embrace. He can remember everything about Allen, every smile, every scent…every change.

_But I can't remember…when I started loving him just because he's Allen._

…

_The Bookman must not become attached or be controlled by emotion._

…

* * *

—_his life before being a Noah, isn't it?_

He could only endure the ache in his chest, the pain from knowing that he finally got his wish, the knowledge of a _piece_ of his past, yet that it wasn't what he expected…

Wasn't what he wanted…

He lay there, under the soft rays of sunset, as a part of his brain idly ponder how he got outside. He was inside a tent. He was beaten up. Or more specifically, he saw a memory of his self being beaten. Then…

…what happened…?

Did the memory end…

Or…?

A loud series of laughter and claps brought Allen to his present condition. That is; lying on the street near a thick crowd of people.

_Eh?_

He sprang up and, curiosity winning again, peeped amidst the crowd. Peering between a heavy set of shoulders and a frilly pink umbrella, Allen first saw a familiar white clown balancing on a ball.

Then he saw his self, his younger version, somersaulting through the crowd, an air of determination following on his face.

Allen observed the familiar clown and his younger self perform, the two of them seemingly in a dance together. A thought was whispered in his head as he saw the looks of joy and contentment on the younger Allen's face and the clown.

_So…there were good times, after all._

Thus, despite of everything else, a small smile managed to creep unto Allen's lips.

* * *

Allen could only catch a glimpse or two as the visions skip and transitions become swift and hazy. The memories poured faster, some of them appearing as a mass of colors and sounds bundled together.

…A funeral for the dog, killed by the same man who flogged him…

The younger version of him raging over the dog's killer…

…That familiar white clown, blocking the boy's attempts to kill the dog's murderer…

The bloodied face of that clown.

A cage filled with a rotting smell and the red-haired priest with a gun…

The scenes blended, melting unto oblivion, and then Allen could see no longer.

…

…

He was surrounded by shadows, no longer feeling the solid ground or anything else. Only voices could reach Allen. Snatches of conversations that contain sparks of remembrance.

"_Hmm—where should we go? Strange, why am I travelling?"_

"_You said…to look for your little bro—"_

"_Don't be sad…if you're sad, the Earl will co—"_

"—_len is really warm. And, strange… Why have you grown so big? And you don't have a tail as well." _

"_Take me with you Mana. I'll tell you, what you have forgo—!"_

The cogs of recollection gradually slowed down into a halt. But before it absolutely stop, a single thought tapped his mind, lightening his soul with deep nostalgia.

_This is my reason in remaining alive._

_For Mana._

* * *

"They left."

Lulubell looked up at Road as the Noah of Dreams glided toward them.

"They?" the blonde asked.

"Tyki and Wisely." The other answered without looking at Lulubell. Road's eyes were trained on the Earl and an unknown emotion swirled beyond those orbs.

"The others are asking for permission to follow."

The Earl's hands stilled for a moment before he rasped out, "Don't allow them. Let those two be."

Lulubell saw Road's eyes narrow and then in a blur, the girl was beside the Earl, hugging the Patriarch. The blonde Noah heard Road whisper in the Earl's ear.

"What happened?"

The Earl looked up from his tea and replied in a voice thick with mysterious sentiments.

"I had a dream."

Road sighed but didn't let go of the Earl, a thought swirled in her mind as she embraced the Patriarch tighter.

_You love the Fourteenth too much, Sennenko._

* * *

Lenalee stared at the closed Ark Gate, the solidity and impenetrableness of it reminding her too of the Level Four's first attack. Lavi sat beside her, his head buried in his arms and his breathing calm as if he's sleeping.

Her attention travelled to the Science Division's frantic hustle. She felt useless here, watching and moping from the sidelines. But she knew she cannot help any longer, in fighting and calming the others she may aid. But _this _thing about the Ark, she understood that it was out of her league.

So instead, she braced her arms around herself, desperate thoughts blooming inside her head.

_Why do these things happen?_

_Why always to Allen?_

_Why does every time things like these happen to Allen, she can't do anything but watch?_

_Why?_

'_Maybe this means that the Earl has already won…' _a traitorous voice suggested, silencing her other thoughts.

"Lenalee? Lavi?"

She felt Lavi stiffen at the sound of Reever's voice, but then he relaxed again disguising his anxiety with fake sleep. She turned her head towards Reever and gave him the pained smile that most of them seem to give each other these days.

"Yes, Reever-san?"

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and an encouraging smile was sent her way, comforting and assuring her a little.

"We can do this, Lenalee. We weren't tinkering around the Ark that Allen left us for months for nothing."

With that, the older man left, leaving Lenalee alone again with the reticent Lavi. The female exorcist could only sag against the wall behind her and hope that the brief flash of determination in Reever's eyes could bear good results for them.

Not even one of them, scientists, finders or exorcists, bothered with the black butterfly fluttering towards the white Ark, a deep purpose evident in its gait.

* * *

Allen lay panting on the white couch beside the white piano.

_He fell asleep, the fatigue and stress finally catching up to him._

He closed his eyes and took a lungful of air in an attempt to even out his breathing. Then, he opened his eyes again; the winged golden furball hovering above him.

_And then, for some reason or another, a part of his past started trickling back._

The boy blinked back the tears, his fists clenching and unclenching.

How could he?

How could he forget about _Mana_?

His wish to know his past was granted. It offered Allen some answers but it gave him more questions. His partial knowledge of the past deepened his longing to remember the whole truth.

What happened to Mana?

How did he turn into a Noah?

His connections to the exorcists…?

Where is Mana?

_The past the he both loved and despised…_

Allen doubled over, the mere thought of Mana being hurt sent him writhing with guilt and agony.

Now he knows what happened in the first decade of his life but then _what?_

What happened to him in the following five years?

The scar and the white hair…what happened that changed him so much?

…

_But what can he do with this knowledge?_

His eyes trailed towards the white piano, his body automatically moving in its own accord. His fingers traced the keys softly, his minds placing the pieces of the puzzle slowly.

"_It's the Heart of the ark…"_

A voice, the same voice that Allen always hears, whispered in his mind.

Allen retracted his hand from the instrument, his brain jumping around in circles.

Could he control this Ark, just like he commanded the one he lived in?

Allen closed his eyes, summoning the memory of the time he and Mana performed together. The claps and the smiles of the audiences… The joy that came from the realization that someone finally recognized him…

_The only answer would be…_

He sat on the chair and whispered gently to the piano keys.

…_to move forward…_

"Please Ark, take me to Mana."

* * *

Leverrier narrowed his eyes, the change in the atmosphere disturbing his meditation.

An instant later, Howard Link was at his side, bowing before reporting.

"They're here."

The blonde refused the urge to massage his temple, instead he forcibly relaxed his muscles upon the news. His sight dropped down the file he was reading.

Without turning to the younger man, he answered.

"Do your duty, Inspector Link."

The man bowed before disappearing, leaving Leverrier alone with his thoughts once again. The blonde's attention never leave the paper in front of him as his mind turned over the possibilities, looking closely at the _what-ifs._

Damn! This whole Fourteenth's business is more complicated than they thought.

…

_Allen Walker._

_Presence of Dark Matter in Innocence and body confirmed._

_Lack of memories verified._

_Change into a Noah incomplete._

_Loyalties undefined._

_Overall Status…Unstable._

* * *

Tyki chucked the butt of his cigarette and swiftly glanced over the Noah near him. The demon-eyed Wisely was enjoying this whole thing, the smirk and mirth in his eyes were obvious evidences of this fact.

His eyes scanned the crowd below him, and in a passing fancy, he allowed himself to feel sorry for them. But in a heartbeat that was gone, it was replaced by his manic love for blood and battle. His golden orbs met a raging emerald one and Tyki snickered.

_Gotcha, Eye-Patch._

When he was sure that all of the attention was on him and Wisely, and the mass of the Level Fours behind the two Noahs, he asked in a bored voice.

"So tell me…where did you hide Allen Walker?"

* * *

_**Omake~!**_

Tyki: And after a frigging year and some months, she updated!

Kanda: …Tch.

Lavi(sweat drop): Yuu-chan, are you still angry that you haven't been included in this chapter?

Lenalee (trying to dissipate the approaching war): She's just trying to be considerate of you, Kanda-kun. After all, you've been working hard in the past chapters of the manga, you deserve a break!

Allen(pointing towards the Authoress that is imitating a butterfly): Someone knows what's happening to her?

Tyki: …oh. That's just writer's block getting the better part of her.

Kanda:…Tch!

Lavi: And so to make this short, we all want to know if you want the Authoress to be killed for her laziness or if you want the story to be continued!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

The Authoress(still imitating a butterfly): PS, Contrast to the anticlimactic life Allen has been leading up until now, something big will happen. Something that will shake his world forever…or could it be said as something that will bring his world back together? The buttons have been pushed, the delayed cycle slowly gaining back its momentum. Shadows of the past loomed faster, what will Allen choose?


	9. Emergency! Petition!

I have been recently made aware of FFN mass deleting stories that contained violence, sexual situations, and inspired by songs. It would that almost all of the stories here in FFN will be deleted, probably including most of my stories and the epic others that had inspired and touched us... A message was sent to me a day ago regarding a way that might help us awaken FFN authorities about their stupid idea, I wanted to share it:

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid idea to erase stories:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#(google it) PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE OUT OF YOUR DAY AND SIGN TO STOP THIS! Oh and could you please send this to as many people? It would mean a lot thank you! :D Dont just be a signer spread the news!


End file.
